You can't fight fate
by Sarah8
Summary: A new version to Jem being exposed and the Misfits are in for a very rough ride. The worse thing Kimber can't get past her feelings between Jem and Jerrica.
1. Chapter 1

It's September 9, 1988 nine a.m. and Riot is looking out the window of his private office of Starlight Music. His band was just getting ready to start their rock fashion book. Riot's girlfriend Jerrica had set up a meeting with Robert Arlington of Arlington Publishing so the two men could meet. However, unknown to him Jerrica had slipped inside his office. Watching him look out the window, Jerrica thinks about the previous night. Her boyfriend was wearing his Stingers Trademark outfit. Underneath a yellow and black blazer was a white long sleeve silk shirt and although it was very attractive, that wasn't what got her attention. It was his black leather pants that were so tight it was like they were a part of him. She licks her lips remembering last night. "Stop it Jerrica, you have to concentrate. She then walks up behind him and slips her arms under his, wrap them around his waist.

"Good morning Rory, are you ready to meet with Mr. Arlington?" she asks him as he faces her. "Yes, however if he asks to do you and the Holograms first I don't mind waiting. The stingers can do their rock fashion book after yours is finished." Jerrica giggles, "Oh ok if that's what you want then fine, now as for this surprise?" she asks him wondering what it was. "Now that I won't tell you not until after tonight." he then kisses her on the lips; and as the two kiss Riot remembers how he had discovered Jem was Jerrica. To think all this time she was Jem." In fact he found the same way that Raya did. In fact to this day he had to admit seeing Jem change back to Jerrica still amazed him and it all happened three days after Jem had helped Riot and his father make amends. Right before Jem and the holograms next concert Jem and the Holograms had just finished their practice session at Starlight Auditorium. Although it had taken them a while to pick a song it was finally decided unanimously that it would be a song they had played during their first year.

(_Flashback February 25, 1988_)

_The girls had been going over songs for a benefit concert for Haven House and for a while they thought it would be easy but, as they were looking over their previous hits that they had done that year and the year before that, nothing seemed to grab them. It was Raya who got inspired to offer that they play something from when they first started. "Alright Raya what did you have in mind?" asked Jem. _

"_Well I've always liked the song, there's a Melody Playing. I think it was one of my favorite songs and it has that awesome drumbeat." Jem looks at the other Holograms. The group then begins to play an hour passes and after seeing that they looked, ready Jem suggests that all they needed to do was choose their clothes. _

_Instantly Kimber decides she wants to wear her pink striped pantsuit. The remaining Holograms turn facing her. At times Jem feared her sister was sticking manly to one type of outfit and it was getting tiresome. Why, don't you wear that cute little blue and white diagonal striped dress," replies Shana. Having that problem solved the other Holograms decided on what they were going to wear. Aja and Shana felt that since they had worn particular concert outfits more then a few times. Aja white vest and gold vest outfit while Shana wore a lot a purple bluish cap sleeve dress. Seeing this Aja decides that she would wear her blue jumpsuit outfit with gold gloves and Shana made the decision to wear her gold and white stage ensemble. _

_She felt her white fashion would go well with Jem's purple white Hollywood Jem outfit. Last but not least was Raya. With her it was even simpler since it was the blue wrap dress that she wore when she won the drummer contest, that she would wear that. The girls then got ready to leave the auditorium. Well, that is, except, for Jem. Jerrica still had some work to do and she wanted to finish it up. "Ok, but don't take to long we have a busy day tomorrow," adds Shana. The Holograms then leave the room. However, as the Holograms were coming out they didn't notice Riot who had arrived on the scene with a dozen red roses. He wanted to take Jem to dinner. The blonde singer felt he owed Jem something for helping him and his father make peace. He waits until the Holograms are out of the room, but, just as he enters the room, he sees something; something that shocks him. To this amazement Riot watches Jem being surrounded in a pink light and after it dissipates is Jerrica Benton. _

_Instantly Riot is awe by what he sees. Jerrica was Jem he quickly turns back towards the wall to lean back against it. Was he seeing things? It couldn't be possible he turns back now there was a woman hovering over Jerrica. At first Riot can't believe his eyes especially the fact this was purple woman. _

"_Ok Rory get a grip on yourself," he had said that day. He turns back to look again. The purple woman then speaks. "Jerrica I am concerned. Are you falling in love with Riot?" "That's silly Synergy I can't be. Jem is in love with Riot not Jerrica," she had stated. "But Jerrica you are Jem. Remember Jem is only a hologram. A program your father created so you could become a musician. At times I wish you remember that." "I know Synergy, I know. I feel I have to keep telling myself this." Jerrica then sighed. "At times I don't know what to do." "Please explain," Synergy had asked. "I thought Rory Llewelyn was an arrogant uncaring jerk Synergy but after seeing how he was around his mother it dawned on me that maybe the arrogance might have been an act. That maybe he really wasn't that bad. I just wish he had given me a better chance." _

_Jerrica then took a seat on the stage. She was in a dilemma. A dilemma she didn't how to fix. Synergy then lowered herself so she could sit next to Jerrica. "Jerrica he could be like Eric or the misfits." Jerrica nodded her head but her heart was somewhere else. "He can't be like them. Not once did he ever ask who Jem was. Not once even on that island when we were alone together. I know a few times on the island during those three days I changed back to myself. _

_I'm lucky Rory didn't notice, but then again maybe he might have understood." Jerrica then turned and faced Synergy. "I'm lonely, Rio wants only Jem now." Synergy stares at her. "Yes I know I'm saying myself as a third party. It's a habit I have to break but still that's how it is. He loves the illusion not me. I thought we were okay after Minx's little near death accident. We were happy at least I thought we were, but then I was wrong._

_See Kimber told Rio about me helping Rory with his parents.__It made him angry. He told me as Jem that he didn't want me to talk to Riot. I asked him as Jem if he loved me he said he did, that was when I asked him about Jerrica. Yes again I stated myself as a third party but what else can I do. Rio then told me as Jem that Jerrica at times didn't want to be with him. That all I cared about were the starlight girls and running starlight Music. _

_I was to busy to spend time with him; and you know something Synergy I would like to spend time with him but how can I Kimber refuses to still to help run our father's company. All she cares about is that Jem goes to events and that we can go to more parties. I don't know how much longer I can run Starlight Music without help." Jerrica then got up and walked over to her brief case and open it. She took out a picture of her parents. _

"_You had it easy dad, you had mom then Eric help you run Starlight Music." The words nearly knock Riot over as if punched in the stomach. The roses he had with him fell to the ground. This gets both women's attention. The two women look to see Riot standing in the doorway. Now he had to face the music he couldn't disappear now. Jerrica gulped. "Riot?" the blonde singer can only shake his head. On the island he thought what he had seen was a trick of the sun but now it made sense. _

"_Jerrica I don't understand." She then got up and walked over to him. "Before I answer that I need to know right now that the man I had seen fall apart when he had found out his mother was ill was not an act to get sympathy. That you are a good person like I had hoped and you won't go to Eric and tell him what you saw here. Nothing would make him happier to see me fail." Immediately Riot took her hands in his. "I would never do that do to you. Your identity is your business not anyone else's" he then lead her back to the stage and after seating her on it asked her to explain. "You were there for me when I needed you something tells me its time I return the favor."_From that day things changed between Riot and Jerrica._ At first it was just a friendship but that was not long because two weeks later after a hectic St. Patrick's Day Riot and Jerrica started to date. Although it hadn't started out that way it seems after drinking a little bit too much champagne the two ended up necking out by the Aeolean harp. They were in the back of Riot's white limousine. As Riot started to remove Jerrica's sea-green long dress with short sleeves off her shoulders kissing her neck. _

_Immediately the blonde singer heard her moan. After removing her bra Riot began to kiss lower and lower until he reached her panties and that was when Jerrica stopped him with her hand. "Rory," she had asked touching his face. "Uh I hadn't counted on this. What are we doing?" Riot raised himself up and caressed her cheek. "Ok maybe things have changed but is that so bad?" he had asked her as he kissed her. "I think we can easily assume we don't need to pretend we are just friends anymore." He then lowered his hand to her panties slipping it inside. _

"_Technically speaking I think we are far, far past that," he had stated his moved two of his fingers inside her. Jerrica tried to argue with him but as she felt his fingers moving inside all she could do was moan in ecstasy. Who was she kidding he was right. She was Jem. All those times Riot and her kissed he was technically speaking kissing Jerrica Benton. However as the clock struck twelve Riot decided not to rush things. When he and Jerrica made that important decision he wanted it to be romantic. He wanted it to be in his suite in his bed candles lit surrounding them soft music playing in the background. Then after taking her home Riot kissed her goodnight. That perfect evening would happen just not yet. One month later and on a cool spring evening Riot took Jerrica back to his place where just as he had planned lit candles surrounding his bed. Flower petals on the floor this was an added touch of romance he just couldn't resist and some soft music being played in the background Jerrica Benton lost her virginity to Rory Llewelyn. The following morning she awoke to a kiss and breakfast in bed. Riot then after waiting for Jerrica to finish her breakfast wrapped her in his arms. He then whispered just as he had when he had entered her the night before told Jerrica he loved her. _

_Knowing that it was Sunday Riot thought why the rush and insisted that they spend the rest of the day together. One month later Jerrica took Krissie and Banee to their school to see their pictures. Mainly it was for parents of the kids so they could see what their kids were doing however as Jerrica took her two girls to look at the pictures Banee started to cry. She wanted her father. Not wanting to cause a scene Jerrica took the girls home and even though Krissie and Ashley tried to cheer Banee up with Carrot cake or go see a movie it didn't' pan out. Jerrica even tried to get Randy James to come over to see Banee. That failed as well. Not knowing what else to do Jerrica got the holograms together. "I'm going to see Riot." "But why Riot," asked Kimber. "His father is in Army Intelligence," she replied. Jerrica then changed into Jem saying that Riot may not want to help Jerrica but he would help Jem. This was a lie. By now Riot knew everything. Jerrica had told him from beginning to when she first met Riot at Le Klub Kool. At least now she had someone who understood her dilemma. Jem then went to see Riot at his place and after changing back to Jerrica told him the situation. _

"_Of course I'm not as heartless as you think." He then kissed her. "Do you think after I get the information from my father we could have dinner." "That would be wonderful." She then left his apartment. Two days passed and after an exhausting search for Banee's father Jem and the holograms were able to reunite the two. Although saddened to see her go Jerrica was given support first by the holograms and then by Rio but only as Jem. Their road manager didn't really have much sympathy towards Jerrica now. _

_Nevertheless Riot came by later not wanting his companion to be left alone in despair he insisted that she come with him back to his place. If anyone needed support right then it was her. As the weeks passed and Mother's day arrived Riot did everything he could do to support his girlfriend's sadness. Knowing that her mother was gone Riot did everything he could to support her even by having Jerrica spend time with his parents especially with his mother. That helped a lot. However as June came by and their relationship was become more serious Riot decided that it was time to make a request. He didn't mind Jerrica not wanting to tell the holograms about them dating but Rio he had to be told._


	2. Chapter 2

From that day things changed between Riot and Jerrica._ At first it was just a friendship but that was not long because two weeks later after a hectic St. Patrick's Day Riot and Jerrica started to date. Although it hadn't started out that way it seems after drinking a little bit too much champagne the two ended up necking out by the Aeolean harp. They were in the back of Riot's white limousine. As Riot started to remove Jerrica's sea-green long dress with short sleeves off her shoulders kissing her neck. _

_Immediately the blonde singer heard her moan. After removing her bra Riot began to kiss lower and lower until he reached her panties and that was when Jerrica stopped him with her hand. "Rory," she had asked touching his face. "Uh I hadn't counted on this. What are we doing?" Riot raised himself up and caressed her cheek. "Ok maybe things have changed but is that so bad?" he had asked her as he kissed her. "I think we can easily assume we don't need to pretend we are just friends anymore." He then lowered his hand to her panties slipping it inside. _

"_Technically speaking I think we are far, far past that," he had stated his moved two of his fingers inside her. Jerrica tried to argue with him but as she felt his fingers moving inside all she could do was moan in ecstasy. Who was she kidding he was right. She was Jem. All those times Riot and her kissed he was technically speaking kissing Jerrica Benton. However as the clock struck twelve Riot decided not to rush things. When he and Jerrica made that important decision he wanted it to be romantic. He wanted it to be in his suite in his bed candles lit surrounding them soft music playing in the background. Then after taking her home Riot kissed her goodnight. That perfect evening would happen just not yet. One month later and on a cool spring evening Riot took Jerrica back to his place where just as he had planned lit candles surrounding his bed. Flower petals on the floor this was an added touch of romance he just couldn't resist and some soft music being played in the background Jerrica Benton lost her virginity to Rory Llewelyn. The following morning she awoke to a kiss and breakfast in bed. Riot then after waiting for Jerrica to finish her breakfast wrapped her in his arms. He then whispered just as he had when he had entered her the night before told Jerrica he loved her. _

_Knowing that it was Sunday Riot thought why the rush and insisted that they spend the rest of the day together. One month later Jerrica took Krissie and Banee to their school to see their pictures. Mainly it was for parents of the kids so they could see what their kids were doing however as Jerrica took her two girls to look at the pictures Banee started to cry. She wanted her father. Not wanting to cause a scene Jerrica took the girls home and even though Krissie and Ashley tried to cheer Banee up with Carrot cake or go see a movie it didn't' pan out. Jerrica even tried to get Randy James to come over to see Banee. That failed as well. Not knowing what else to do Jerrica got the holograms together. "I'm going to see Riot." "But why Riot," asked Kimber. "His father is in Army Intelligence," she replied. Jerrica then changed into Jem saying that Riot may not want to help Jerrica but he would help Jem. This was a lie. By now Riot knew everything. Jerrica had told him from beginning to when she first met Riot at Le Klub Kool. At least now she had someone who understood her dilemma. Jem then went to see Riot at his place and after changing back to Jerrica told him the situation. _

"_Of course I'm not as heartless as you think." He then kissed her. "Do you think after I get the information from my father we could have dinner." "That would be wonderful." She then left his apartment. Two days passed and after an exhausting search for Banee's father Jem and the holograms were able to reunite the two. Although saddened to see her go Jerrica was given support first by the holograms and then by Rio but only as Jem. Their road manager didn't really have much sympathy towards Jerrica now. _

_Nevertheless Riot came by later not wanting his companion to be left alone in despair he insisted that she come with him back to his place. If anyone needed support right then it was her. As the weeks passed and Mother's day arrived Riot did everything he could do to support his girlfriend's sadness. Knowing that her mother was gone Riot did everything he could to support her even by having Jerrica spend time with his parents especially with his mother. That helped a lot. However as June came by and their relationship was become more serious Riot decided that it was time to make a request. He didn't mind Jerrica not wanting to tell the holograms about them dating but Rio he had to be told._

_It was getting to be too much of a hassle and on June 1 knowing it was her birthday Riot took her out to dinner but the blonde singer had an ulterior motive as he was waiting for Jerrica to get ready Riot spoke to two of the starlight girls. Ashley and Deirdre he told the two that if Rio came by looking for Jerrica to tell him that she had plans with some else. Immediately the two were suspicious but Riot promised that it wasn't a con that he wanted Rio to learn that Jerrica and he were dating. He had to find out that or he would have to force Jerrica to tell Rio the truth and both girls knew that their foster mother would be terrified to do that. Even though they didn't know that Jerrica was Jem but they know at times Jerrica and the holograms kept secrets from Rio. Ashley suspected it was because of Rio's temper that Jerrica or Jem for that matter to tell for that reason alone. She even told that to Deirdre later that day when they joined her and the other older girls and asked them in case Rio asked them instead where Jerrica was to tell him the same thing. _

"_So Riot is taking Jerrica to the Rock Hard Café isn't that being a little bit to risky," asked Ann? "What if he runs into them?" she asks. "Maybe but that could be what he wants," replied Deirdre. A few hours later and after Jerrica left with Riot on their date Rio arrived. The hologram's road manager wanted to take Jem out to dinner. Since June 1 was also Jem's birthday he felt that it was his obligation to take her out. But when he arrived and asked Kimber where Jem was the hologram's keyboardist just shrugged her shoulders. She turned to Aja and Shana who were sitting on the couch with Terri and Maryann in their laps. The other starlight girls Becky; Nancy; and Jennifer were sitting on the floor. The three girls looked at one another. They didn't know where Jem was but they knew where Jerrica was. Becky glances back at Rio she kind of felt guilty Rio was always so nice to her and the other girls when they needed help with their homework. Maybe they should say something. "Uh Rio I don't know where Jem is but Jerrica went on date with Riot." The holograms turn back to the starlight girl stunned by the words. _

"_What are you talking about Becky?" asked Kimber. "Riot would never go out with my sister she's not his type." Kimber then jokes how much Jem and Jerrica were completely different from one another. This gets angry glares from Aja and Shana. They didn't think what the red-headed was saying was funny but this doesn't get much of a response from Kimber. She didn't care what they thought in her mind Jem was far better then Jerrica. Deep down and even though she did regret saying it in her diary she really did wish Jem was real and Jerrica was the hologram. At least if Jerrica was the hologram she could make her stop telling her what to do. Especially since her sister was still begging her to help run Starlight Music last month. _

"_But Aja and Shana could help you!" she complained. "Yes but technically speaking their not family," Jerrica replied back to her sister. "But I have too much to do!" said Kimber in an annoyed voice. "Besides Sean is in town and I want to see him! So instead of bothering me asking the other holograms to help you," she had added. "Kimber then left Jerrica's office slamming the door behind her. Of course this got the other holograms to go find out what was going on. They asked Jerrica but she only could shrug her shoulders. Later that night with Riot Jerrica told him her dilemma. How she was having a hard time running the company alone. _

_That it was just getting too hard for her to run it by herself. Not wanting to hear her distress Riot came up with a plan. He had wanted to wait until her birthday to tell her the good news but maybe now was the right time. "Jerrica," he had said to her. "My attorney came to see me last week," he had said with her in his arms. "It seems he and Stormer had been starting to see each other. In doing so after two weeks of seeing other Stormer buckled.Nathan Riot's attorney was so nice to her that she felt comfortable enough telling him the truth about Eric and the misfits. That everything they had claimed was a lie. In fact when Jerrica and Eric Raymond had met the stingers at Le Klub Kool Eric didn't even have a band that day. Riot tells this to Jerrica. "Now it all makes sense," she had replied but how does this help me?" she asked. "Oh I'm coming to that," he replied. "See because of what Stormer told me my attorney feels I can dissolve my contract with Eric Raymond. I might even be able to take my half of Stingers Sound with me." "Yes but…" Her words are cut off because Riot puts his finger on her lips. _

"_Let me finish, see if I can leave Stingers Sound with my half I can give it to Starlight Music. Who knows maybe by then you will be able to convince your sister that I might be better to run your father's company with you instead of her." although still nervous about the idea especially convincing Kimber to agree to the idea it did sound promising. "I'll think about it Rory," she had stated but by that night of her birthday Jerrica made up her mind. "Rory about your offer of taking over as partner of Starlight Music, do you know when you will be leaving Stingers Sound?" they were sitting at a table at the Rock Hard Café. Instantly Riot took her hands in his. "Are you sure Jerrica?" she nodded her head. "I can't run it anymore Rory it's just too hard." He touched her face caressing with his hand. "You look like you have bags under your eyes. Your not getting a lot of sleep are you?" she looked at him. "So when will you know?" "By father's day I can give you an exact answer my love," he replied. This made Jerrica feel better. Riot hearing a slow song that the band was playing took her date to the dance floor. The blonde singer had bought his girlfriend a slim blue tube top gown. Riot loved her in blue. He swayed her in his arms. _

"_Of all the colors I've seen you in Jerrica blue has to be my favorite. It just makes your eyes shine like stars," Jerrica blushes as she leans her head against his shoulder. His words never failed to touch her. Jerrica then felt him pull her close her head on his shoulder. She then hears those three words that made her heart skip a beat. "I love you." She looked up at him. "I love you to." The two then kissed but this touching moment was short lived. Suddenly to Jerrica's horror she is thrown back she falls back against another couple. "What in the world?" she screeches. She then looks to see who had pushed her back it was Rio! "Rio what are you doing here?!" she screamed. He turned glaring at her. "It was bad enough that this jerk made a fool of Jem I won't let him to do the same to you!" he snapped. "Although the way you two were I'm starting to wonder if you lost your mind!" he added as he punched Riot in the face sending him to the floor. Now angry Jerrica jumped in cutting Rio from taking another swing at Riot._

"_I haven't lost my mind Mr. Pacheco In fact I think I just found it! At least Rory wants to pay attention to me. It's my birthday and every time you want to take out Jem not me! All I am to you is a tight wad or an excuse to go out with if you can't find Jem!" she snapped. Her eyes then filled with tears. Now furious Riot jumps up. "Enough of this nonsense Jerrica we're leaving. Pacheco after you calm down meet us at Aeolean Harp we need to talk!" he then shoved the hologram's road manager down on the floor and after taking Jerrica by the hand the two leave the restaurant. _


	3. Chapter 3

It's September 9, 1988 nine a.m. and Riot is looking out the window of his private office of Starlight Music. His band was just getting ready to start their rock fashion book. Riot's girlfriend Jerrica had set up a meeting with Robert Arlington of Arlington Publishing so the two men could meet. However, unknown to him Jerrica had slipped inside his office. Watching him look out the window, Jerrica thinks about the previous night. Her boyfriend was wearing his Stingers Trademark outfit. Underneath a yellow and black blazer was a white long sleeve silk shirt and although it was very attractive, that wasn't what got her attention. It was his black leather pants that were so tight it was like they were a part of him. She licks her lips remembering last night. "Stop it Jerrica, you have to concentrate. She then walks up behind him and slips her arms under his, wrap them around his waist.

"Good morning Rory, are you ready to meet with Mr. Arlington?" she asks him as he faces her. "Yes, however if he asks to do you and the Holograms first I don't mind waiting. The stingers can do their rock fashion book after yours is finished." Jerrica giggles, "Oh ok if that's what you want then fine, now as for this surprise?" she asks him wondering what it was. "Now that I won't tell you not until after tonight." he then kisses her on the lips; and as the two kiss Riot remembers how he had discovered Jem was Jerrica. To think all this time she was Jem." In fact he found the same way that Raya did. In fact to this day he had to admit seeing Jem change back to Jerrica still amazed him and it all happened three days after Jem had helped Riot and his father make amends. Right before Jem and the holograms next concert Jem and the Holograms had just finished their practice session at Starlight Auditorium. Although it had taken them a while to pick a song it was finally decided unanimously that it would be a song they had played during their first year.

(_Flashback February 25, 1988_)

_The girls had been going over songs for a benefit concert for Haven House and for a while they thought it would be easy but, as they were looking over their previous hits that they had done that year and the year before that, nothing seemed to grab them. It was Raya who got inspired to offer that they play something from when they first started. "Alright Raya what did you have in mind?" asked Jem. _

"_Well I've always liked the song, there's a Melody Playing. I think it was one of my favorite songs and it has that awesome drumbeat." Jem looks at the other Holograms. The group then begins to play an hour passes and after seeing that they looked, ready Jem suggests that all they needed to do was choose their clothes. _

_Instantly Kimber decides she wants to wear her pink striped pantsuit. The remaining Holograms turn facing her. At times Jem feared her sister was sticking manly to one type of outfit and it was getting tiresome. Why, don't you wear that cute little blue and white diagonal striped dress," replies Shana. Having that problem solved the other Holograms decided on what they were going to wear. Aja and Shana felt that since they had worn particular concert outfits more then a few times. Aja white vest and gold vest outfit while Shana wore a lot a purple bluish cap sleeve dress. Seeing this Aja decides that she would wear her blue jumpsuit outfit with gold gloves and Shana made the decision to wear her gold and white stage ensemble. _

_She felt her white fashion would go well with Jem's purple white Hollywood Jem outfit. Last but not least was Raya. With her it was even simpler since it was the blue wrap dress that she wore when she won the drummer contest, that she would wear that. The girls then got ready to leave the auditorium. Well, that is, except, for Jem. Jerrica still had some work to do and she wanted to finish it up. "Ok, but don't take to long we have a busy day tomorrow," adds Shana. The Holograms then leave the room. However, as the Holograms were coming out they didn't notice Riot who had arrived on the scene with a dozen red roses. He wanted to take Jem to dinner. The blonde singer felt he owed Jem something for helping him and his father make peace. He waits until the Holograms are out of the room, but, just as he enters the room, he sees something; something that shocks him. To this amazement Riot watches Jem being surrounded in a pink light and after it dissipates is Jerrica Benton. _

_Instantly Riot is awe by what he sees. Jerrica was Jem he quickly turns back towards the wall to lean back against it. Was he seeing things? It couldn't be possible he turns back now there was a woman hovering over Jerrica. At first Riot can't believe his eyes especially the fact this was purple woman. _

"_Ok Rory get a grip on yourself," he had said that day. He turns back to look again. The purple woman then speaks. "Jerrica I am concerned. Are you falling in love with Riot?" "That's silly Synergy I can't be. Jem is in love with Riot not Jerrica," she had stated. "But Jerrica you are Jem. Remember Jem is only a hologram. A program your father created so you could become a musician. At times I wish you remember that." "I know Synergy, I know. I feel I have to keep telling myself this." Jerrica then sighed. "At times I don't know what to do." "Please explain," Synergy had asked. "I thought Rory Llewelyn was an arrogant uncaring jerk Synergy but after seeing how he was around his mother it dawned on me that maybe the arrogance might have been an act. That maybe he really wasn't that bad. I just wish he had given me a better chance." _

_Jerrica then took a seat on the stage. She was in a dilemma. A dilemma she didn't how to fix. Synergy then lowered herself so she could sit next to Jerrica. "Jerrica he could be like Eric or the misfits." Jerrica nodded her head but her heart was somewhere else. "He can't be like them. Not once did he ever ask who Jem was. Not once even on that island when we were alone together. I know a few times on the island during those three days I changed back to myself. _

_I'm lucky Rory didn't notice, but then again maybe he might have understood." Jerrica then turned and faced Synergy. "I'm lonely, Rio wants only Jem now." Synergy stares at her. "Yes I know I'm saying myself as a third party. It's a habit I have to break but still that's how it is. He loves the illusion not me. I thought we were okay after Minx's little near death accident. We were happy at least I thought we were, but then I was wrong._

_See Kimber told Rio about me helping Rory with his parents.__It made him angry. He told me as Jem that he didn't want me to talk to Riot. I asked him as Jem if he loved me he said he did, that was when I asked him about Jerrica. Yes again I stated myself as a third party but what else can I do. Rio then told me as Jem that Jerrica at times didn't want to be with him. That all I cared about were the starlight girls and running starlight Music. _

_I was to busy to spend time with him; and you know something Synergy I would like to spend time with him but how can I Kimber refuses to still to help run our father's company. All she cares about is that Jem goes to events and that we can go to more parties. I don't know how much longer I can run Starlight Music without help." Jerrica then got up and walked over to her brief case and open it. She took out a picture of her parents. _

"_You had it easy dad, you had mom then Eric help you run Starlight Music." The words nearly knock Riot over as if punched in the stomach. The roses he had with him fell to the ground. This gets both women's attention. The two women look to see Riot standing in the doorway. Now he had to face the music he couldn't disappear now. Jerrica gulped. "Riot?" the blonde singer can only shake his head. On the island he thought what he had seen was a trick of the sun but now it made sense. _

"_Jerrica I don't understand." She then got up and walked over to him. "Before I answer that I need to know right now that the man I had seen fall apart when he had found out his mother was ill was not an act to get sympathy. That you are a good person like I had hoped and you won't go to Eric and tell him what you saw here. Nothing would make him happier to see me fail." Immediately Riot took her hands in his. "I would never do that do to you. Your identity is your business not anyone else's" he then lead her back to the stage and after seating her on it asked her to explain. "You were there for me when I needed you something tells me its time I return the favor." _From that day things changed between Riot and Jerrica._ At first it was just a friendship but that was not long because two weeks later after a hectic St. Patrick's Day Riot and Jerrica started to date. Although it hadn't started out that way it seems after drinking a little bit too much champagne the two ended up necking out by the Aeolean harp. They were in the back of Riot's white limousine. As Riot started to remove Jerrica's sea-green long dress with short sleeves off her shoulders kissing her neck. _

_Immediately the blonde singer heard her moan. After removing her bra Riot began to kiss lower and lower until he reached her panties and that was when Jerrica stopped him with her hand. "Rory," she had asked touching his face. "Uh I hadn't counted on this. What are we doing?" Riot raised himself up and caressed her cheek. "Ok maybe things have changed but is that so bad?" he had asked her as he kissed her. "I think we can easily assume we don't need to pretend we are just friends anymore." He then lowered his hand to her panties slipping it inside. _

"_Technically speaking I think we are far, far past that," he had stated his moved two of his fingers inside her. Jerrica tried to argue with him but as she felt his fingers moving inside all she could do was moan in ecstasy. Who was she kidding he was right. She was Jem. All those times Riot and her kissed he was technically speaking kissing Jerrica Benton. However as the clock struck twelve Riot decided not to rush things. When he and Jerrica made that important decision he wanted it to be romantic. He wanted it to be in his suite in his bed candles lit surrounding them soft music playing in the background. Then after taking her home Riot kissed her goodnight. That perfect evening would happen just not yet. One month later and on a cool spring evening Riot took Jerrica back to his place where just as he had planned lit candles surrounding his bed. Flower petals on the floor this was an added touch of romance he just couldn't resist and some soft music being played in the background Jerrica Benton lost her virginity to Rory Llewelyn. The following morning she awoke to a kiss and breakfast in bed. Riot then after waiting for Jerrica to finish her breakfast wrapped her in his arms. He then whispered just as he had when he had entered her the night before told Jerrica he loved her. _

_Knowing that it was Sunday Riot thought why the rush and insisted that they spend the rest of the day together. One month later Jerrica took Krissie and Banee to their school to see their pictures. Mainly it was for parents of the kids so they could see what their kids were doing however as Jerrica took her two girls to look at the pictures Banee started to cry. She wanted her father. Not wanting to cause a scene Jerrica took the girls home and even though Krissie and Ashley tried to cheer Banee up with Carrot cake or go see a movie it didn't' pan out. Jerrica even tried to get Randy James to come over to see Banee. That failed as well. Not knowing what else to do Jerrica got the holograms together. "I'm going to see Riot." "But why Riot," asked Kimber. "His father is in Army Intelligence," she replied. Jerrica then changed into Jem saying that Riot may not want to help Jerrica but he would help Jem. This was a lie. By now Riot knew everything. Jerrica had told him from beginning to when she first met Riot at Le Klub Kool. At least now she had someone who understood her dilemma. Jem then went to see Riot at his place and after changing back to Jerrica told him the situation. _

"_Of course I'm not as heartless as you think." He then kissed her. "Do you think after I get the information from my father we could have dinner." "That would be wonderful." She then left his apartment. Two days passed and after an exhausting search for Banee's father Jem and the holograms were able to reunite the two. Although saddened to see her go Jerrica was given support first by the holograms and then by Rio but only as Jem. Their road manager didn't really have much sympathy towards Jerrica now. _

_Nevertheless Riot came by later not wanting his companion to be left alone in despair he insisted that she come with him back to his place. If anyone needed support right then it was her. As the weeks passed and Mother's day arrived Riot did everything he could do to support his girlfriend's sadness. Knowing that her mother was gone Riot did everything he could to support her even by having Jerrica spend time with his parents especially with his mother. That helped a lot. However as June came by and their relationship was become more serious Riot decided that it was time to make a request. He didn't mind Jerrica not wanting to tell the holograms about them dating but Rio he had to be told._

_It was getting to be too much of a hassle and on June 1 knowing it was her birthday Riot took her out to dinner but the blonde singer had an ulterior motive as he was waiting for Jerrica to get ready Riot spoke to two of the starlight girls. Ashley and Deirdre he told the two that if Rio came by looking for Jerrica to tell him that she had plans with some else. Immediately the two were suspicious but Riot promised that it wasn't a con that he wanted Rio to learn that Jerrica and he were dating. He had to find out that or he would have to force Jerrica to tell Rio the truth and both girls knew that their foster mother would be terrified to do that. Even though they didn't know that Jerrica was Jem but they know at times Jerrica and the holograms kept secrets from Rio. Ashley suspected it was because of Rio's temper that Jerrica or Jem for that matter to tell for that reason alone. She even told that to Deirdre later that day when they joined her and the other older girls and asked them in case Rio asked them instead where Jerrica was to tell him the same thing. _

"_So Riot is taking Jerrica to the Rock Hard Café isn't that being a little bit to risky," asked Ann? "What if he runs into them?" she asks. "Maybe but that could be what he wants," replied Deirdre. A few hours later and after Jerrica left with Riot on their date Rio arrived. The hologram's road manager wanted to take Jem out to dinner. Since June 1 was also Jem's birthday he felt that it was his obligation to take her out. But when he arrived and asked Kimber where Jem was the hologram's keyboardist just shrugged her shoulders. She turned to Aja and Shana who were sitting on the couch with Terri and Maryann in their laps. The other starlight girls Becky; Nancy; and Jennifer were sitting on the floor. The three girls looked at one another. They didn't know where Jem was but they knew where Jerrica was. Becky glances back at Rio she kind of felt guilty Rio was always so nice to her and the other girls when they needed help with their homework. Maybe they should say something. "Uh Rio I don't know where Jem is but Jerrica went on date with Riot." The holograms turn back to the starlight girl stunned by the words. _

"_What are you talking about Becky?" asked Kimber. "Riot would never go out with my sister she's not his type." Kimber then jokes how much Jem and Jerrica were completely different from one another. This gets angry glares from Aja and Shana. They didn't think what the red-headed was saying was funny but this doesn't get much of a response from Kimber. She didn't care what they thought in her mind Jem was far better then Jerrica. Deep down and even though she did regret saying it in her diary she really did wish Jem was real and Jerrica was the hologram. At least if Jerrica was the hologram she could make her stop telling her what to do. Especially since her sister was still begging her to help run Starlight Music last month. _

"_But Aja and Shana could help you!" she complained. "Yes but technically speaking their not family," Jerrica replied back to her sister. "But I have too much to do!" said Kimber in an annoyed voice. "Besides Sean is in town and I want to see him! So instead of bothering me asking the other holograms to help you," she had added. "Kimber then left Jerrica's office slamming the door behind her. Of course this got the other holograms to go find out what was going on. They asked Jerrica but she only could shrug her shoulders. Later that night with Riot Jerrica told him her dilemma. How she was having a hard time running the company alone. That it was just getting too hard for her to run it by herself. Not wanting to hear her distress Riot came up with a plan. He had wanted to wait until her birthday to tell her the good news but maybe now was the right time. "Jerrica," he had said to her. "My attorney came to see me last week," he had said with her in his arms. "It seems he and Stormer had been starting to see each other. In doing so after two weeks of seeing other Stormer buckled._


	4. Chapter 4

_However as they drive away in the limo Jerrica turned to Riot. "Rory what are you doing?" he turned glaring at her. "I'm not sure if I can handle this Jerrica. You are Jem remember. He has to be told the truth if you don't' tell him I will." She looked away. Riot sighed. "Look I'm sorry I don't mean to snap at you but it tears me up inside watching you do this yourself." "I know Rory, I know," Jerrica replied putting her hand to her face. Seeing her sad Riot took her in his arms. "Jerrica this can't continue. It has to stop. I'm sure once Rio learns the truth he'll understand if not I'll make him understand. Besides I want us to be official. I want this relationship to be an exclusive one." "Rory, are you asking what I think your asking?" "Yes Jerrica I want you to be mine; mine alone. Please understand I'm not asking well not now anyway for marriage but a commitment of sorts," he says taking her hands in his. "Oh Rory," she said tears in her eyes. _

"_Nothing would make me happier." He then kisses her. The limo soon reaches their destination and after getting out of the limo Riot wraps the white fur shawl around Jerrica's shoulders. He walks her to the giant harp. "Do you remember the first time we met at this spot?" "Yes, yes I do and regretfully I also remember I also struck you when I felt I had to choose between you and Rio." "Yes but this time I think you are to choose the better man for you. A man who will take care of you," Riot then pulled her close and as the two kiss once more they hear Rio snap something at them. Jerrica turns. Riot was right Rio had to know the truth. He squeezed Jerrica's hands wishing her luck. She then asked Rio if they could go for a walk she need to tell him; something he had been after for nearly 2 ½ years. Jem's identity, "what's this got to do with you going out with Riot?" he asked in an angry voice. "You'll see Rio, you'll see." The two then walk down to a small beach where Jerrica shows Rio that she was Jem. Immediately Rio blows up just as Jerrica feared. She steps back in fright. She falls to her knees as Rio screams at her. Telling her how angry he was that in his mind she was using him manipulating him. _

"_Did you enjoy making a fool of me Jerrica!" he yelled at her. "Look at me!" he snapped. But Jem turned away. "Show's over Synergy" Jerrica then buried her face in her hands. She started to cry and as she wept Jerrica heard footsteps running towards her. She then hears Rio yell something and then someone fall to the ground. Jerrica lowers her hands to see Riot standing over Rio. His eyes filled with rage. "How dare you!" he yells at Rio. "For eight years this woman loved you; would have done anything for you. She never meant to make the deception last as long as it did but the way you act can you blame her. Your jealousy as well as your short temper how did you expect her to reveal herself to you when she feared on how you would respond. I mean look at you! Your pathetic." Rio then gets up ready for a fight. "Go ahead let's see who is better at least I can do something you never had the nerve to do!" "Oh yeah like what!" snapped Rio. "Telling Jerrica that I love her, I know she has told that to you! But have you never!" Riot then watches Rio's anger diminish. His words had hit home. This was one thing in the last few years Rio had only told Jerrica once. He turned to the blonde woman who was now standing behind his rival. His girlfriend was afraid of him. Is that what had become of their relationship? Had they really changed so much that the illusion created by Jerrica's father made him love that part so much. He turns away. _

"_Fine Riot you win. If Jerrica wants you so be it. I just wish she had the courage to tell Me." the blonde singer glares at him. "You fool she has tried to tell you in fact three times she tried. The first was on the Countess's yacht. The second was after you returned from Paris and the third; the third time was when Kimber made a mistake by setting up those two dates on the same day. My love had to watch as you blew up at Kimber because of a silly mistake she had made. If Jerrica was going to tell you she couldn't tell you then if she had who knows how you would have reacted. Maybe you would have lost it and said things. Maybe you would go out and get drunk tell the world her secret. A secret that Eric and the misfits have been after. This woman would have been then persecuted by Child Services. Furthermore they want to remove the starlight girls from her. That's why she did it originally to take care of them and the only way she could do it was to create this identity. An identity which has taken over her life even her own sister wants the illusion more so the real thing. How do you think that must make Jerrica feel?" he adds as Riot glares at Rio. Now the blonde singer had made his point. A point the hologram's road manager never gave much thought about. He to loved the starlight girls they were like his own little sisters. Then of course there was Banee. He should have been more understanding to Jerrica that night and as for Kimber he didn't know about that either. _

"_I'm sorry Jerrica I know at times I could be a jerk but then again I don't always think do I?" he asked as he walked towards her. "In a way I drove you to him. All of my jealousy and my possessiveness as much as I hate to say it he's right. If I hadn't been a jerk you have told me the truth. I'm sorry. If you want to be with him I understand. Who knows maybe we have changed after all this time. So much so that it affected our relationship," "Possibly," she replied. "I'm sorry to Rio. I should have confided in you in the beginning. I'm sorry for the deception I really am. Can you forgive me?" "If only you can forgive me in return?" Jerrica nodded her head. The two then hugged. Rio then watched as Jerrica went over to Riot who took her in his arms. "You're a lucky man Riot take good care of her. She is a very special woman." "Oh I will Rio that I promise." Rio smiles as Riot caresses Jerrica's cheek before leaving, the two then follow him to the Aeolean harp and as the two get in the limo Rio stops by his car. Suddenly a thought pops in his mind. He had to ask Jerrica. He walks over to the limo and stops the passenger door from being closed._

"_Jerrica do the holograms know about you and Riot?" she shakes her head. Rio leans down. "I'm sure they'll understand." "Well Aja, Shana, and Raya may accept it and even though it may take a while for it to sink about Rory and me dating, but Kimber. Rio I don't know how my sister will react." She then tells him of what Kimber had stated in her diary. How she had wished at times Jem was her sister and not Jerrica. Instantly Rio is shocked he knew Kimber had issues with Jem but this he had no idea. _

"_If you want to tell the holograms about you and Riot I don't mind it's the least I could do." Jerrica's eyes fill with tears. "You don't' mind?" she asked. "Not at all besides I've always been like an older brother to Kimber anyway." Jerrica then gives Rio one last hug and after Riot gets in the limo Rio watches as it drives away. Now all he had to do was tell the holograms as well. At least doing that would take the blow out of the news when Jerrica decided to tell them about her and Riot. A little while later after arriving at the mansion Shana lets him in. she is soon joined by Aja, Raya, and Kimber who are perplexed by his arrival. Especially Kimber who for the record is surprised to hear him say he just got done talking to Riot and Jerrica. _

"_Oh come on Rio you have to be making this up," said Kimber as she crossed her arms over her chest. Rio shook his head as he took a seat on the couch. By now Raya had convinced the girls to go into the recreation room to play. The holograms listen as Rio explained what happened with Jerrica and Riot that they were seeing other and in fact Riot knew Jem and Jerrica were in the same. Instantly Kimber is ecstatic knowing that Rio no knew the truth. The only problem in her mind was why he was there and not trying to convince Jerrica to come back with him. "I thought you loved her," she said as she took a seat next to him. "Kimber I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. It's over between us. All I want is Jerrica to be happy." "But she's with Riot that arrogant jerk for all we know he could be running a scam and another thing; why didn't she tell us she was seeing she was seeing him." "Probably because of how we would react Kimber," replied Shana. Nevertheless Kimber looked steamed. "Well I don't care we can't let this go on. When Jerrica gets home we need to talk to her. Make her see reality!" "But what if Riot does love her Kimber," says Raya. "We can't just tell Jerrica what to do. She has a right to see whom ever she wants to see." "Yeah I agree," adds Shana. "If anything we can't tell her what to do and as for Riot he hasn't told Eric or the misfits and that's the important thing." "Well I don't trust him furthermore I can't understand why he would want Jerrica when he usually wants Jem!" Aja and Shana take a glance at one another. _

"_Kimber do you have any idea what you are saying?" asks Aja. "Jem is Jerrica remember." "Yes I know that Jerrica is so you know," she says as she shrugs her shoulders. "I'm just having a hard time seeing Jerrica being with someone like Riot." "Maybe we're all overreacting let's wait until Jerrica gets home tonight and get her side of it, alright Kimber?" says Shana. "Si I agree with Shana," replies Raya. "Fine, do you know when they're coming back Rio?" "Uh no, and I don't think she is going to come back. Oh how do I put this Kimber I think your sister and Riot are a lot closer then you think if you get my drift," he adds as he puts two fingers together. "What matters is I know the truth now if you want to show me Synergy now or tomorrow morning it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we help her." "And Riot?" Rio shrugs his shoulders. "That the only thing I can think of is that he does care about her. If he didn't care I doubt she would be with him." He then starts to yawn. "Look it's late, Rio why don't you use one of the upstairs bedrooms. We'll discuss this tomorrow with Jerrica at Starlight Music." The other holograms agrees and as Aja shows Rio to his room back at Riot's suite Jerrica is lying in her lover's arms. Asleep in his arms Riot rubs her back. Relaxed now that Rio knew the truth he would never have to worry about Jerrica having to play two different roles to make him and Rio happy. _

_Now all he needed to do was work out a plan of getting his of the company and leaving Stingers Sound. _


	5. Chapter 5

_The following morning after dropping off his girlfriend at Starlight Music Riot enters Singer Sound as he walks towards his office he hears a woman's high heels behind him. At first Riot assumes it was Minx but then he hears that annoying voice. It was Pizzazz. "Oh not this morning," he says to himself. "The last thing I want to do is discuss something with her." "Riot darling where were you last night?" she asks him as she grabs his shoulder. _

"_I called and called but never got a response," she adds as she is now standing in front of him. Riot glares at her he was no mood to listen to her so-called jealous rants. "That was probably because I was out on a date." "With Jem!" she screeched. Riot groans. "Even if I was with Jem I don't see how what it has to do with you. I mean we are not dating. I thought I made that clear after Banee's farewell party." He then pushes past her but this doesn't stop Pizzazz because she runs ahead of him and gets in front of the door to his office ."You're not going anywhere until you explain that remember you are mine! I saw you first!" "Technically speaking Jerrica saw me first and second I don't remember being one of your possessions now get out of my way! Remember I'm still your boss. Eric may manage you but I own half of this company and if I tell you to move you move!" he then walks closer to her. "So step aside I am no mood for you ridiculous childish games." He then pushes past her and into his office. It was going to be a very long day. Nevertheless he isn't the only one Jerrica to is getting an ear full. With holograms in tow Kimber demands to know what was going with her sister and Riot. Jerrica turns away. _

"_I don't believe this. I'm sorry didn't tell any of you that I was seeing Rory because I know how you would have reacted towards us being together and for the record I don't have to explain myself to any of you. Especially not you Kimber whom I have yet to help me run this company if I had known you were going to fall apart so quickly as you a few months ago I would not have gone with Riot in the first place. But then again all you ever care about is that I remember what I'm supposed to do as Jem. I am sick and tired of having to compete with my alter-ego. I wouldn't even be surprised if you find it hard to believe that Rory could love me as myself. I wish just once you would give me some space. I have tried to be understanding in the past whenever you made decisions I disagreed with but did I stop you from doing what you want? No I let you do what you wanted I think I have always done that even if I meant pushing me over the edge. I won't let what happened when I was conned by Rory into leaving with him. So please get off my back." Jerrica then turns away. _

"_For the first time in my life I with someone who doesn't expect me to be someone just to make him happy. It's always Jem this and Jem that I don't even think you even see me as a real person anymore." Jerrica then closed her eyes. How she wished Kimber would stop only seeing her as a mat and stop walking all over her. A few minutes pass before Kimber speaks up. Her sister did have a few points about the past but still Riot was Riot and Rio was Rio. "Sis look I'm sorry I know there have been times where I wanted Jem around more then you but that's because I'm thinking of the band." _

_Jerrica turns and faces her sister. For a while she believed it not anymore. "No Kimber that's not true you just use that as an excuse. I'm not going to discuss this any further with you. I'm sorry I kept it from all of you I was just so afraid of how you would all react. Especially you sis you still can't picture any man wanting me as myself. Even Synergy has said it was my personality that drew Rory and Rio to me but you just can't or won't see that." Kimber turns to her friends although bothered that Jerrica hadn't told them it did make sense why she kept it a secret. "Ok your right it does sting a little that you kept it from us Jerrica but we do understand. If Riot makes you happy then I'm okay with it," says Shana as she walks over and hugs her friend. "If anyone deserves happiness its you." she then turns to the others. "Right guys?" she asks in a stern voice. "Jerrica has been sacrificing for us for nearly two in a half years now how about we do the same." Raya is next to speak up. _

"_Well even though I have been with the group for two years Jerrica and there is a lot I don't understand I do want you to be happy. So if Riot does that I'm okay with it." now only was left was Kimber and Aja. The two women look at one another finally the Asian woman speaks. She didn't like Riot but Shana did have a point a good point in fact. Jerrica did do a lot of sacrificing for this band. "Alright Jerrica I still may not trust him but if you still want to be with him I can accept that. You would do the same for me if the roles were reversed." She then joins the others and stands by Jerrica's side. The women look at Kimber waiting for the young hologram to respond but she doesn't. Kimber just walks out the door slamming it behind her. The three women turn look at Jerrica sympathetic to her dilemma she just shrugs her shoulder. "I can't please everyone, let's get to work." _

_Two weeks pass and it's now Father's day Jerrica and Riot are now seeing a lot of each other and its now starting to get around. Pizzazz is furious she rants and raves at her associates then at her manager for not trying to stop it. Eric tries to talk to Riot but this gets no where and by the following morning the green haired woman is pacing back and forth at her father's estate with her is Roxy and Jetta. Stormer had gone out the misfit keyboardist wanted no part in breaking up Riot and Jerrica if and that bothered Pizzazz well tough. A few minutes pass when Roxy finally lifts her hand. _

"_So what do you want to do Pizzazz if you ask me Jerrica can have him who knows maybe we'll get lucky and the stingers will leave us and go somewhere else." but this response just gets an angry glare from Pizzazz. "I don't remember asking you opinion Roxy so shut up!" she then walks over and picks up a vase throwing against the wall. "Well if you ask me if Jerrica disappeared half of your problem would go away," replies Jetta as she looks at her nails. Pizzazz had to admit that made sense but that meant going to Eric for help and that wasn't going to happen. Their manager was terrified of Riot. _

_Hurting Jem meant ticking off the lead singer of the stingers and that was one thing Eric would never do. Feeling frustrated Pizzazz decides to go to a club where it turned out Dave Daniels was sitting at the bar. The owner of Camp Dance Music whom was now partners with Adrian Lassiter listened as Pizzazz complained about Jerrica stealing Riot from her. _

_How her manager was a gutless jerk for not solving the problem and making Jerrica disappear. She is then called over by Jetta and Roxy who signal her that they had a table ready; that they had found some cute guys to join them. Although still pissed off seeing one of the guys was Terry Stone a reporter for California Beat Magazine Pizzazz struts over to join them. Dave Daniels smiles the lead singer of the misfits had just given him a way out of dealing with his partner and taking over Stingers Sound. Who knows he might even be able to combine the two companies together. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan. Suddenly it hits him; an idea. Eric had given him a band called, the skulls and from what he heard form the lead singer Axle the bald singer still wanted another shot at Jerrica Benton the manager of the holograms. Seemed simple enough, but there was another problem actually kidnapping her. Riot was huge and there was no way the skulls could take him. Yeah sure Pacheco dealt with the three easily but Riot was even bigger. A few minutes pass when he is joined by Zipper; Eric's ex-thug. The biker listens to Daniel tell him his idea. _

"_Sounds easy enough in fact I think I know the right lady to get us to help gain that information on Jerrica's schedule." "Oh," asked Daniel. "Clash, Constance Montgomery. She works for the misfits part time if you ask me more like a patsy. She and I have been corresponding for a while now. As much as she hates to admit it the misfits have been screwing her around. I think I might be able to manipulate her into helping us gain that information that you need." "Perfect," replies Daniels as he rubs his palms together. "This is going to go down perfect," he then watches Zipper go to a phone booth and call the misfit wanna be. A half hour later Constance arrives she listens as Daniels explains what he wants to do; that he had a plan in mind in getting the stingers to sign over to his music company. Who knows maybe he could get the misfits to come over. This excites the misfit fan. Sure she would help in fact she could even dress up as her no-good cousin Vivian and get the information on Jerrica's schedule. Maybe then the misfits would take her seriously and make her a misfit._

_A few days later dressed up as Vivian Montgomery Constance enters Starlight Music. She knew father's day was coming up and Xanthos had a contest where the contestants filmed a video involving Father's day. Since her cousin would probably be the one to film the video it was easy enough to get the information on where Jerrica and the holograms would be to shoot the video. Since their father had loved Christy's Stables when he was alive Jerrica and Kimber had decided to film the video there. Although a bit depressed by doing the video since their father was dead eventually Kimber backed down. The hologram's keyboardist was still disturbed by Jerrica seeing Riot she had to admit it was nice seeing her sister with someone who loved her. Even Riot's parents were great at least now Kimber could confide in Daniel Llewelyn about anything that is except the hologram's keyboardist didn't feel comfortable about doing that; in her mind it was to soon to do something like that. _

_After filming a scene of Christy's Stables Video took a film of Jerrica and Kimber with their father and combined it together. She then showed it to Jem and the holograms. Immediately they loved it nevertheless it was still very painful for the two Benton women. _

_Not wanting to be depressed about it Jerrica suggests to her sister that they go to Christy's stables and go horse back riding. There was still a few hours away before Jerrica had her date with Riot anyway. "Sounds okay, I guess," said Kimber. The two then left for Christy's Stables. However as they were driving towards the ranch it started to rain but that was not the worst of it Jerrica then saw through the glitter n gold roaster's rearview mirror the skull's jeep coming towards them. Jerrica tries to stay on the road but it's no use the road is just too slippery. Seeing the roaster couldn't stay on the road Axle forces it off the road. They then jump out of the jeep and go for the two women. Although having two women for the price of one woman sounded promising they had their orders only the blonde besides their leader wanted another shot at Jerrica Benton. Kimber then watches in horror as her sister is pulled out of the roaster and dragged out. Axle with one hand around her waist and one around her mouth drags Jerrica towards the jeep. _

_After shoving her inside Kimber watches them drive away. The skulls then drive to an alley where Zipper is waiting in a black van. Seeing the jeep he puts on a black ski mask. He then takes out of his black bag a cloth and a bottle. He then pours the liquid into the cloth. It was chloroform he had learned this stuff could easily knock out someone. He then with Axle still holding Jerrica tightly in his arms places the cloth over her nose and mouth. She tries to struggle but it is useless she is soon overcome by the fumes. "Good job boys," he replies as he throws them an envelope of money I'll meet you later at my place now scoot." Axle tries to argue that he wanted a shot at the blonde. "Later, much later," adds Zipper with an evil wink. "We can both have fun but not until the boss gets what he wants. Although still bummed out Axle agrees and after getting back into the jeep the group drives away. _

_Zipper smiles as she shoves Jerrica into the back seat. The plan had gone off without a hitch. Zipper then drives to Cap Danse Music where he sneaks carrying Jerrica inside. As he walks in he sees Dave Daniels smiling. Everything was going according to plan. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Nevertheless back at Starlight Mansion Kimber had returned upset. She tells the other holograms what happened that Jerrica had been abducted by the skulls. Immediately Raya suggests that they go to the police but Kimber refuses. She was terrified not knowing what to do. "Alright then we go to Synergy for help. Maybe she can tell us where Jerrica is being kept," suggests Shana. "Fine, now about Riot I think we should call him," says Aja as she walks over to the phone to call the blonde singer; but just as she is about to punch his phone number Kimber grabs the receiver from her. "No, he's probably behind this; just like he was behind Jem's disappearance last time." "Oh Kimber that's silly," replies Raya. "Yeah I doubt Riot would ever really hurt Jerrica he really seems to love her." "I'm sorry maybe you buy that but I don't. Jem yes Jerrica no!" the three women look at her shaking their heads. "Kimber enough already Jem is Jerrica would you give it a rest," says Shana crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Sometimes I wish you would stop fixating Jem as a separate person; in fact I wish you would allow Jerrica as herself to have some fun. I know she looks good in a lot of the first year Jem fashions especially the orange tube top dress." "Yes even the pink spaghetti pink outfit with the black polka dots looks good on her," said Raya. _

_However Kimber wasn't impressed. In her mind only Jem could wear those outfits Jerrica she was only meant to wear the bland fashions. That's just it was and that's how it should have been kept maybe it was selfish but that was how the young hologram felt about it. She turns to her friends. "I know it sounds crazy but that's how I feel," she had said in a pleading voice. "This is getting us no where let's ask Synergy," replies Aja. The women then enter the secret room where the computer was kept. They then tell the situation about Jerrica and ask her for help. Synergy then appears in human form. "Well first Riot needs to be notified and second call the police." "But what if Riot is behind this!" wines Kimber. Synergy seeing the red headed was still refusing to accept that Riot was interested in Jerrica and wanted to see herself only as herself was getting out of hand. _

"_Kimber please Jem is Jerrica is stage name just like Riot had stated that's all Jem is." "Yes I know but I can't help it. When I around Jem instead of Jerrica it's different." "Yes I know but I doubt that is what your father wanted. Moreover I doubt he would be to thrilled knowing you're allowing Jerrica to run the company without any help from you." "Yeah about that if Riot does leave and come to Starlight Music I think you should sign your half of the company to him Kimber," says Aja. "Because there is no way you're capable of running it. I know Jerrica as much as we do regret it." Kimber just turns and glares at her friend. "I still don't trust him." "Ok he's done some bad stuff to us in the past," replied Aja. "But so far he has yet to reveal Jerrica's secret." "I know, I know." Kimber then sits down. Now Aja was frustrated. "That's it I'm calling him. I don't care what you say Riot is love with Jerrica and that's that!" Aja then goes to the phone and calls the blonde's singer's suite. A few minutes pass before Riot picks up. He had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rings. _

"_Yes, Aja wait slow down." Riot clears his throat. Jerrica kidnapped he squeezes his fist in anger his partner had to be behind this. "Did you call the police yet?" he then hears that they hadn't. "Well call them if you don't I will. Yes of course I understand I'm worried to. I have to go my parents will be here soon." Aja glares at the phone. _

"_Wait a minute I thought you were worried about Jerrica!" Riot now was really getting annoyed he was standing in his bedroom with the only thing on but a towel. "Aja listen to me I just got out of the shower unless you want me to meet my parents who will be very shocked to see their son greeting them half naked and wet. That's not the type of impression I want to make on them." he added. Aja blushes at the thought she had to admit that would not be a good thing. "I'm sorry Riot I forgot tonight the four of you were going to dinner." "Yes my parents wanted to get to know Jerrica." he then explained that his love had decided to tell Daniel and Mildred Llewelyn that she was Jem. Aja knew this and although concerned her friend did promise that she wouldn't say how she did it just that she was Jem. Riot then tells her not to worry everything would be alright. He then hung up the phone and got ready for his parents to arrive. _

_Two in a half hours pass and as Riot slips on a red tie he hears the doorbell ring. Riot looks at himself in the black suit. This wasn't going to be easy none of it was. Once he lets them in Riot tells his mother and father the situation. "Has there been a ransom call Rory?" _

"_No mom I'm hoping Jerrica's sister or one of the other holograms will notify me if there is one but then again…" he goes to say more when he is cut off by the phone ringing. "Yes who is this?" "My name is not important Riot but what is important is that you sir sign up your band with Camp Danse Music." The blonde singer is shocked of all times a prank caller. "Look I'm not in any mood for this…" but he then pauses when he hears his love's voice. "Rory," Riot gulps it was Jerrica. "Who is this? What is going on here?" Daniel smiles as he watches Zipper knock Jerrica out once again with the chloroform. "So do I have your attention now Riot?" "Yes, yes you have my attention I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt her." Immediately Riot's parents look at another concerned. Fearing that his son could make a dangerous mistake Daniel Llewelyn sneaks into his son's bedroom and quietly gets on the other line. He carefully places his hand over the receiver so not to alert the caller. _

"_It's simple Riot your band signs up with Camp Danse Music and dear sweet Jerrica Benton will be released." Riot squeezes his fist angrily. His partner used that kind of attitude towards his girlfriend she had described that to him after they had started seeing other. Only Eric would use those words. "Did Raymond put you up to this?!" he demands in an angry voice." The caller laughs. "What do you think Riot?" Daniels then tells Riot to meet him an abandoned parking lot in Malibu. He then hangs up. As he does he hears Zipper mutter something. "What's it to you!" he snaps. He then throws the biker a large envelope filled with money. "That's why you stayed with my ex-boss in the first place." The biker just smiles wickedly. He had to admit that was true. "Whatever pops," he then turns whistling walking out the door behind him. Daniels then looks over at Jerrica as she lies on his couch. But as he rubs his hands together knowing that in the end that Eric would get the blame unknown to him Adrian Lassiter had arrived. _

_The African American man listens in rage as he listens to his partner talk to the sleeping Jerrica that after he tricked the stingers into signing up with him afterwards he was going to enjoy tormenting in every sexual fantasy he had ever visioned raping her. Daniels then grabs his keys leaving from a side door. Assuming that his partner had still not returned from KBST radio station Dave Daniels thought he would have enough time to drive to Malibu and back before Lassiter would arrive. But still and just a precaution left through a side-door. He had to be on the safe side just in case mainly because Lassiter still very high regards towards Jerrica Benton. However once he is gone his partner sneaks in. he first checks Jerrica's vitals. Lassiter sighs in relief. Now call an ambulance and then the police. If Daniels thought he was going to help him kidnap Jerrica Benton he was mistaken! And as makes the two calls back at Riot's suite Daniel Llewelyn is now on the phone with the police. His son even though he had tried to argue to call the police first left to go to Malibu. "I'll call on the way there dad, I'm sorry but I just can't risk losing her." Riot then left the hotel. The two then wait Riot's father pacing back and forth hoping that the police would be able to do something and fast because for all he knew Jerrica's life could be in serious danger. _

_And as he waits meanwhile inside a police precinct Detective Collins is on the phone with Lassiter who at the moment was making an anonymous call telling the police that Jerrica was being held at Camp Danse Music and Dave Daniels had just left to meet Riot the lead singer of the stingers in a ransom exchange. Immediately he sends two units to the Malibu parking lot where Riot and Daniels was supposed to meet and another to go Camp Danse Music he had to make sure Jerrica Benton was alright. A half hour later after watching Jerrica being transported into the ambulance Detective Collins calls Starlight Mansion and then Riot's suite to give Riot's parents the good news. "Oh thank goodness, now have you notified Jerrica's family? Good my wife and I'll meet you at the…" he pauses, writing down the name of the hospital. "I've already sent a unit to where your son is meeting Dave Daniels. Hopefully they'll beat him before he meets with your son." Detective Collins knew that his people knew of several short cuts to get to Malibu. Riot's parents then drive to Memorial Hospital where they see Kimber along with Aja and Shana waiting. Rio soon arrives he to was worried. They listen as Detective Collins explains. Instantly Pacheco doesn't buy it. _

"_I can't picture Raymond being that low not to mention the fear of what Riot would do to him if Eric hurt Jerrica." "Who knows maybe this pushed Raymond over the edge with Eric you never know what he is capable of." The girls agree. _


	7. Chapter 7

_An hour passes when Riot and two officers appear. The blonde singer looked like he was ready to cry. Seeing his demeanor Aja nudges Kimber. "And you thought he was behind it what do you say now?" she asks the young hologram. Kimber just looks away. "How is she? Has there been any word on her condition?" "No son I'm sure we'll hear soon," said his father as he walked his son over to the couch where Mildred Llewelyn was waiting. A couple minutes pass when Kimber asks what was going to happen now. "A unit is waiting for Daniels to arrive back at Camp Danse Music where he will be picked up. I'm also just as a precaution arresting Raymond. He may or may not be behind him. I just want to be sure." The women nod they then look towards Riot the blonde singer was now getting up. If Eric was behind this now would be the perfect time to act. He had to call his attorney to let him know what was going on. If anything and even though it sounded cold Riot felt it had to be done. They watch as he talks to attorney. _

"_Why is Riot calling his lawyer?" asks a suspicious Kimber. Riot looks towards her of course he would explain but not until after arrangements were made. The faster he dissolved Stingers Sound the better. Then he and his band could sign up with Starlight Music. That's all tha mattered to him. He explains this to the women and his parents. "Guess it makes sense," replies Shana. A few minutes pass when a doctor appears. "Miss Benton is awake and she is asking to see you Riot?" the three women look at him and then at Kimber. "Hasn't she asked for me?" "Yes but she wants to see Riot first. I'm sorry but that is what she wants." Kimber sighs. Riot then comes over. "I promise to make it brief. She is your sister you should be with her more." He then follows a nurse to where Jerrica is lying down. As he enters he sees her eyes open. Relief and tears fall from his eyes. "I was so worried," he says as he takes her hands in to his. "Rory," he watches tears fall from her eyes as well. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again Rory," says Jerrica as she weeps. Her companion just shakes his head. _

"_That's nonsense my love, I'm just glad your safe." He then sees her yawn. "Your tired, let me get your sister." She nods as she closes her eyes. "I love you Rory." Riot smiles as he kisses her hand. He then gets up and walks outside. "Ok Kimber its your turn," the red-headed keyboardist nods, she then gets up to go see her sister when Rio comes over and stops her. "Kimber wait a minute." "What Rio?" "Once you're done talking to your sister we need to talk. Talk about you giving your half of the company over to him," he says as he points over to Riot. Instantly Kimber refuses Rio tries another tactic. "Look I know its sounds crazy but it has to be done. We all know you can't run the company." Kimber just looks away. Finally Riot raises his hand. "I think I can solve this. I know you don't trust me Kimber and I don't blame you. Especially after the way my band and I have behaved; not to mention what Eric did to Jerrica after your father passed away." Instantly Kimber is stunned. "She told you about that to?" she asks him. He nods. "Yes she has, now listen here is my idea. Until Jerrica gets out of the hospital you sign over your half of the company temporarily and once she gets out I sign it back over to you. I'll even put it in writing if you want to make it legal. What do you say?" Kimber looks over at the other holograms and Rio. _

_Although she still had ill feelings towards Riot he did have a few good points. "Ok Riot you have a deal." He sighs in relief. Kimber then goes in to see her sister. As she enters the room the younger Benton sister sees her sister's eyes had closed. "Are you asleep sis?" "No Kimber but I am tired." Kimber then takes a seat next to her sister's bed. Afterwards she tells Jerrica what Riot had in mind. "I think it's a good idea. In fact Kimber I think after I get out I want it to be made permanent." "But, but…" "Kimber please we both know you can't do it and I'm just too tired to run Starlight Music by myself. It's just too hard for me. Between working all day and then have to perform; then get up early and make the kids breakfast. It's just too much for me to do it all." "Yes but…" knowing that she was tired and needed to get some rest Jerrica tries another tactic. "Alright let me explain it this way. Remember how tired dad looked after he got home. That at times it scared us?" Kimber nods. "Well it seems we weren't the only ones that were concerned. Dr. Bradley also was worried. _

_In fact right before Rory came to see me Dr. Bradley told me that I was starting to look the same. Our father was a workaholic and I fear I'm following in his footsteps." "But dad died of cancer Jerrica." "Yes but working late at times and working on Synergy did not help. Kimber please I need the help. If not for me do it for the girls." This does the trick she hadn't thought about the starlight girls. "Ok Jerrica if that's what you want but I'm going to be watching Riot like a hawk." Hearing this, Jerrica smiles, this she could see. She then yawns. Her sister needed to rest. She then after giving her sister a hug leaves the room. She then tells Riot, Rio, and the rest of the holograms what her sister wanted them to do. "Makes sense to me," replies Shana. "Good then after I call my lawyer we'll go over to Starlight Music and get this arranged. By morning my attorney will have me freed of being Eric's partner and I will be able to sign over the stingers over to your company." The group then leaves the hospital and after meeting up with Riot's attorney along with Jerrica's personal attorney Jeremy Chase Kimber signs over her half of the company over to him. _

_However as things get set in motion by morning the stingers are signed over completely to Starlight Music. Riot's staff of eight soon arrive and by nine a.m. Starlight Music is back up and running as if nothing had ever happened. Nevertheless as things have worked for them back at Stingers Sound Eric is at his wit's end. He watches in horror as Riot gets his belongings together. It was bad enough the night before being picked up for kidnapping which he had nothing to do with. But this watching Riot dissolving their contract this was even worse. He turns to his attorney Paul Lynch who the night before had gotten him out of jail hoping he could something to resolve the issue but that was useless. "You must be able to do something Paul!" he pleads. "I'm sorry Eric but Riot's attorney has us in a bind." "But I had nothing to do with Jerrica's kidnapping. That was Dave Daniels's idea not mine," he snaps. "Yes but Daniels works for you Raymond," snaps a man's voice coming from Riot's office. The two men turn to see Riot and his lawyer. "Technically speaking Camp Danse Music is your company in fact you never bothered to tell my client about it. There is also the fact that you and the misfits lied to him about your rivals. But if that's not good enough for you how about the fact you left this company to be a taken over by your lead singer who has never worked a day in her life. _

_Unless I'm mistaken it took my client and you a month to get things back to normal," Nathan adds. "Yes and I'm still wondering where you were all this time Raymond?" asks Riot as he walks over to his ex-partner. "I trusted you with Minx and Rapture and you just left them to that witch whom by the way along with her band members have yet to cut an album which makes me wonder all that bull shit Pizzazz gave me was just that bull! We're done and oh if you want to take me to court by all means go ahead and try." Eric gulps a lawsuit was the last thing he needed to deal with. They are then joined by the misfits. Immediately Pizzazz throws a fit. In her mind Riot had no right to leave. She turns to the other misfits believing that they would back her up however the three women just look at her. "If you ask me," replies Roxy, "who needs them! Let the male bimbo and his little tramps leave! We're better then they are!" "Yeah yank I know I miss the old Misfit title Misfit's Music anyway." Pizzazz then turns to Riot. He just shrugged his shoulders. He knew one way to get the green haired woman not to like him. It would be brutal but what choice did he have. Riot knew saying these words would probably make Pizzazz fixate on destroying his band but that was fine at least his girlfriend's band would be off the hook. "Ok here goes," he says to himself as he braces himself for Pizzazz's response. _

"_Look there is no way to say this but from the moment I met you I did not like you. In fact I just used you to gain access of your knowledge of anything involving with the music industry. I don't respect you as a musician or as a person. Your voice is annoying and the fact that you have to have things handed to you makes me sick and if that doesn't get to see the truth maybe this will. At the Rock Hard Café it was me who snubbed you not Jem. When she appeared I completely forgotten that you ever existed." This does the trick because in an instant Pizzazz explodes. Her eyes filled with rage the other misfits recognize this as the kind of look she gave Kimber or even Jem. This was the real Pizzazz not the gullible naïve person they saw acting around Riot. She runs over and her hands raised as if claws but Riot just grabs them as they reach his face. _

"_I would have done anything for you! I have money; power; my father is rich! How could you even love that no talented wimp Jem! I'm not sure what pisses me off worse you snubbing me for Miss Pink hair or that boring slut Jerrica!" she then lunges at him but Riot just pushes her back. "And to think your band claims to be better how pathetic is that. Having to have your father buy the movie studio just because you lost a contest or the fact that you had your father buy Jem's rock fashion book because why? Oh yes I almost forgot because you couldn't get out your own. At least my band knows we're good. We don't have to cheat or have things handed to us and because of that and that alone I don't see you as an equal; in fact I never did." He then turns and after calling Minx and Rapture leaves the music company. Behind him he hears Pizzazz rant and rave the two women laugh. They were finally done with those losers. All they had to do now was deal with Jem and the holograms and that would be easy. _

_However that little idea disappears soon after they are signed up with Starlight Music; and although it takes some time by the time the Music Awards arrive two months have passed. All three bands are entered in the music event. Jem and the holograms it's like a dream; the misfits it's takin it all. As for the stingers its Perfect match. To the blonde singer it was for him the right song to describe his relationship with Jerrica. In the video it shows the two in three settings: one; in a blue sleeveless gown; the next was the pink and purple gown she had worn originally as Jem in the music video set your sails and the last setting was her as Cleopatra and Riot as Caesar. In fact it was a close running nevertheless by the time the awards show is over it's The stingers that are the winner furthermore by the time September arrives Starlight Music is back up and running to financial success. _


	8. Chapter 8

Although last few months were although tough it was worth it. By tonight Riot's other plan would go into motion. After the success of winning the music awards Riot won something else. Near the end of August Riot had purchased from the I.R.S. Camp Danse Music and after eight o' clock that night that music company would be called Starlight Sound. In fact just as a teaser the blonder singer requested that the music company be transferred over to the other side of his girlfriend's rival music company which by now was once again called Misfits Music. By this point Pizzazz and the misfits were scheming to do whatever it took to be the center of attention group wise however there was just one problem across from their company was another building it was another music company their manager had learned they just didn't know who it belonged to. Pizzazz squeezes her fist in frustration arriving in his limo was Robert Arlington owner of Arlington Publishing Company.

"Ooh that makes me so mad; watching that Arlington jerk going over there to set up another rock fashion book for Jem and the sing-alongs." "Yeah we should go ruin it," replies Roxy as she puts her feet on Eric's desk. Nevertheless Eric isn't to keen on doing this. "Not this time girls; I rather concentrate on finding out who owns this new company across from us."

"So what and besides if I want to cause mischief for those has beens I'm going to cause mischief!" she snaps at him grabbing a frame and throwing it against the wall. "Fine but just don't get caught!" he snaps back at her. Pizzazz just sticks her tongue at him. "Alright misfits its time to make some trouble," says their leader as she rubs her hands together. Jetta and Roxy laugh well that is until the bleached blonde notices Stormer isn't laughing herself. The misfit's keyboardist just concentrates on a magazine. "Hey Stormer come on! Stop reading that stupid magazine we're going to ruin Jem's fashion book you remember how much fun that was!" says Roxy laughing.

However the dark blue haired woman just looks up at her fellow misfit and then goes back to her magazine. This gets Pizzazz angry she grabs the magazine from the keyboardist. "Hey! Unless you want to get kicked out of the misfits you better get out of the chair!" although knowing that her great leader was bluffing on this Stormer does get up but instead of saying sure let's go get them she brings up what happened the last time they tried. How things didn't go exactly as planned. "The same rock fashion book that you had to have your father buy so we could ruin it. I'm sure he wasn't to happy seeing your standing there screwing it up after you begged him to buy the damn book! How about just this once let's let Jem do something without us screwing it up. We haven't released an album in six months remember!" "So what!" screams Pizzazz as she is now nose to nose with the misfit's keyboardist. "If I say I want to get even then we are going to get even," she then turns to Roxy and Jetta. "Right girls," she replies in a sarcastic tone. The two women look at another as much as Roxy hated to admit it Stormer did have a point except for top of the charts that was really the last album the misfits did. To make matters worse the misfits didn't even win this year music awards. Jem and the stingers did. However as she goes to express that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let Jem and the holotwits slide just once Jetta backed up Pizzazz.

"Come on yanks it'll be fun." "And what if I don't' wanna," replies Roxy crossing her arms over her chest. "Stormer does have a good point we haven't released an album in ages maybe it is time we get one out." "What about top of the charts I think that was one my better hits." "Oh yeah a hit Kimber and I worked on together. I still find it amazing how you once again had to take all the credit," she adds in a sarcastic tone. Pizzazz just glares at her. "Remember Stormer who made the misfits what it is and whose daddy pays for it." "Yeah I know you never stop letting us know it. I didn't care then and nor do I care now. I joined this group to make a name for myself and not to make you and only you a star; we are the misfits remember." "Oh yeah," screams the green haired woman. "Yeah!" snaps back Stormer she turns their manager who although by now would just give up and be on Pizzazz's side raised his hands.

"Hold it! Hold it! Pizzazz they do have a good point and even though yes the misfits did have a good hit it was one hit." "Yeah but I know but they deserve it," snaps Pizzazz. "Your right they do but for now let's let them do a project without screwing it up. I doubt your father is just going to blindly allow you to buy the book company again. I'm sure he remembers the last time what happened." As much as she hated to admit that Eric and her cohorts were right she finally agreed. Eric then sighs in relief as he watches the misfits leave his office.

At times he wondered what was worse Pizzazz wanting to get even or never actually wanting to do any work and as the misfits try to get some work done on a new album inside the conference room Robert Arlington is meeting with Riot; Jerrica and the holograms. Although wanting to meet Jem the owner of the company after some coaxing from Riot agreed that Jerrica would give Jem any information needed to redo the rock fashion book. "I'm sure right after Jem arrives my love will give Jem the good news," he adds offering Mr. Arlington a seat at the conference table. "Fine, fine," he then gives Jerrica the contract for her to sign. However as she signs the contract Riot asks Robert Arlington if Jem and her friends were going to be to the same places they had done originally. "Haven't really thought about it, why do you ask?" "Well it's partly because of what Jerrica told me happened when they put out their first book all the accidents that happened. I have to admit I'm a little bit concerned." "True but you're not dating Jem your dating her manager." "Yeah Riot that is unless you forgot," adds Kimber glaring at him. But this doesn't even make Riot flinch.

"All I'm saying is that it would affect my girlfriend on whatever Jem and her comrades do. She is their manager just like I am the stingers manager." "You do have a valid point I will repeat this to Richard when I see him tomorrow." "Excellent," Riot then after getting his girlfriend shake Arlington's hand. The then leaves the holograms are then called into the conference room. Jerrica then turns to her friends. "Alright now that that's settled now maybe ourselves can get started on our next cd I know we still have to put one out for this fall." "Yeah and I think we should use some of the songs we haven't played in a while," says Aja. "I know we only played there's a melody playing one time except for nine months ago at the Haven House benefit." "Ok then so let's pick out ten more." The holograms then go over the list of songs they had worked on. Seeing that they were going to be busy Riot gets up and after kissing his girlfriend on the cheek leaves the group to get to work. Jerrica's friends giggle seeing their friend blush. Even Kimber by now had to admit seeing Jerrica with someone who knew it all and understood how she felt made things easier.

"Ok since Raya it was your idea for us to do there is a melody playing how you about you choose the next song." "Are you sure? Maybe you should give the others a chance." "Alright, I'll go first," says Shana. "Since Raya is now with us and haven't done glitter and gold in a while let's do that one. In fact I just finished redoing your glitter and gold dress. After seeing it a few times I noticed it wasn't like ours so I made a slight change with it." "Oh gracias," says Raya. It's then Kimber's turn. "I want dear diary, I still love that song." Jerrica then counts what songs they have so far. There's a melody playing; glitter and gold; and now dear diary. That's three so far seven to go." "Aja I think your next." "Ok, but I want to hear what you think first Jerrica." "I want something romantic," "Probably because of Riot," giggles Kimber. Jerrica hearing this turns red. She then closes her eyes remembering the song under my spell.

"I think I'll choose flowers in my hair. It is a beautiful song." "Ooh now its only five to go," says Kimber. "Ok Aja its your turn." "Hmm, let's see I want I got my eye on you. I just love that song; it reminds me when I first met Craig." "Now we're really cooking," says Jerrica.

"Five more to go," they then pick the last laugh; Imagine Me; Twilight in Paris; friend or stranger; and last but not least since it was almost Hallow's eve everybody wears a mask. "Excellent now let's get to work on these songs tomorrow we start our rock fashion book." They then leave the conference room so they can get start on their latest cd and after a couple of hours with some practicing on a few songs Jem and the holograms finish their latest cd.

By the day's end everyone's is ready for the big surprise; a surprise Riot promises to explain in the conference room and as everyone gathers each taking a seat Jerrica's boyfriend stands at the front end of the table waiting for everyone to take a seat. "Alright is everyone settled?" he asked them. "Yes Rory we are all settled now what is this big surprise you have for all of us?" asks Jerrica. He smiles at her as well as everyone else. First off let me explain. Tonight and only tonight I reveal my big surprise in fact there will be a party over at that building over there to celebrate this event. So please get all dressed up and arrive at eight o'clock on the dot. At that time and only at that time will I reveal what I have planned." Although a little concerned the holograms and Jerrica agree. Everyone disperses the holograms return to the mansion while Jerrica returns with Riot back to his place. By now it was pretty obvious by the end of the year she would probably be moving into his hotel suite.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later while people start to arrive at the mysterious building back at Riot's suite Jerrica and Riot prepare for their evening. Wearing a purple and white elegant tuxedo Riot watches as his girlfriend puts on a black dress with long sleeves. Purple fringe on top and blue fringe on the bottom that also attached was a blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. "You look beautiful Jerrica," Riot replies after placing an opal necklace around her neck. "Thank you Rory Regine designed it for me. It's an updated version of the blue and black hostess outfit I wore during our first year." The two then get in his limo and as they arrive Jerrica sees a large curtain covering letters near the top of the building. In a way it makes Jerrica think of the unveiling her father used when Starlight Music was born. She wonders if this was what her boyfriend was doing as well as why it involved her and her friends. Inside she finds the holograms each wearing dresses. Raya a blue long sleeve wrap dress; Shana a violet sleeveless dress; Kimber a purple party dress that she wore during the first day of the Starbright movie; and Aja wearing a blue and purple striped with ruffles on the bottom party dress. Also at the party are Minx and Rapture as well as members of the press and a few good friends of Jem and the holograms.

"Mr. Sands; Countess; Rory invited you two?" "Yes as well as few others Cheri;" "I see," Jerrica and her friends then see people like Shana's boyfriend Anthony Julian; Connie Long and Terry Stone of California Beat; Giselle Dvorak aka. Danse; Jerrica's assistant Joanie Stuart; Raya's boyfriend and rock guitarist Johnny Deacon; Lena Lerner; Luna Dark; amongst a few members of the press. Waiters of a catering service then hand out champagne filled glasses. "Ah good everyone has a glass now I can make my announcement. A year ago the stingers hit L.A to which Stingers Sound was born.

I know in the last year my band and I have made some serious errors in judgment well that's about to change. A certain special lady a few months back told me that because of certain financial difficulties she couldn't or feared she wouldn't be able to fulfill her father's wishes. She did have an idea on how to do it however this idea had its drawbacks. This lady wanted to diversify money from Starlight Foundation and into Starlight Music itself but it could not be done but now it can. Now if you don't' mind please come with me so I can show my gift to her so she can continue this dream. This gets Jerrica's friends to look at her suspicious but all she can do is shrug her shoulders. They then go outside and as Riot signals to some workmen he introduces his plan.

"This company you see here will be a combination of Starlight Music and Stingers Sound. I give you ladies and gentlemen Starlight Sound!" The large curtain then falls where in large capital letters over a billboard sign with Jem and the Holograms along with the stingers on the other side. The words Starlight on top and Sound on the bottom; Jerrica's eyes fill with tears. "Rory I don't know what to say?" "Say nothing darling you have waited along enough for this but this is only the beginning. Because as of now I ask one request of you please allow me this company along with Starlight Music from here on in will split fifty-fifty with Starlight Sound so now each company will get a profit." Jerrica then turns to her friends who are now in shock. "I hope this proves ladies I have changed and I promise here on in the stingers will help continue Emmett and Jacqui Benton's dream." Instantly Jerrica is at a loss for words not knowing what to say she just grabs Riot and hugs him. Her friends giggle and applaud as the two embrace however her friends on the other hand are a bit wary about the idea.

Although it did sound promising the idea of him doing but still could he pull it off; however as everyone starts to go back inside Starlight Sound the misfits are returning back from a club when Pizzazz snaps to stop the car. The driver hits the brakes and as she jumps out Eric, Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta stick they're heads out of the window; their eyes big as saucers as they see the building across from Misfits Music, "Starlight Sound?" blurts out. Eric couldn't believe it was this a joke? Oh boy this was bad he turns to Pizzazz who looked furious. "Who does she think she is doing this to me!" she screams. "Uh Pizzazz I don't think Jerrica is behind this," replies Eric. "I think Riot is," he says to her. By now the other misfits have joined them. "Hey there's a party going on," says Roxy pointing to lights upstairs. "Yeah and they didn't invite us maybe we should crash the party," says Pizzazz. She then laughs wickedly to her friends. "Yeah ducky let's go have some fun." They then strut towards the building but as they reach the doors to the lobby four security guards approach.

"Sorry folks you're not coming in. You're not invited and for the record Riot warned that you might be showing up." "Oh yeah!" screeches Pizzazz. "Yeah snaps one of the guards, "So unless you want to be arrested for trespassing get lost." "Well I'll show you," snaps Pizzazz. "But by now Eric has gotten hold of her. "Let it go, I'll find out what's going on tomorrow. The last thing we need are more problems." "Yeah but it's not fair!" she whines. "I don't care but let me it put it this way you get arrested you'll have to call your father to get you out. I doubt very highly he will be too thrilled to get out of bed to do that." This gets Pizzazz to back off. She then tells the misfits to forget it, but as they get in the limo their leader notices that Stormer hadn't joined the group outside. This was starting to become a problem. If Stormer refused to help in causing mischief she may have to find someone to replace the dark blue haired keyboardist. The party soon ends and by the following morning a press release is given to the media and by the time Jem and the holograms are down at the beach Eric and the misfits have learned what Riot had in mind for them. "Can you believe the nerve of him!" snaps Roxy as she throws down the newspaper. "He's going to put us out of business!" she then quotes his words in a male tone. "By the time the New Year arrives there will be only two rock bands ruling Los Angles and one of them won't be the misfits. In fact I'm going to make sure they are run out of town. If they think what they did to girlfriend's band was bad that's nothing compared to what I will do." "Who does he think he is!" screams Pizzazz. "Well we'll see about that!" she adds kicking one of the office chairs into a wall. This gets Eric to groan he had to find a way of what Riot had in mind. That and there was also the rock fashion book. He couldn't let that succeed. Suddenly he remembers he still had Torch the guy was a bit off sometimes but he was big. Who knows he might even have the knack to deal with Riot. Now there was only one thing left and that's when he remembered her. Clash even though the misfits didn't like using her Eric still did. He then calls the misfit wanna-be immediately she is interested. Then once seeing the misfits are occupied he drives to her apartment so he can pick her up.

"So how are you Clash?" he asks her she just shrugs her shoulders. "Pizzazz still doesn't like me." "True but I still do and I still think you do good work no matter what she says." He then puts his arm around her. "In fact I even I have a job for you your going to help me ruin Jem's newest rock fashion book, interested?" "Yeah but they'll recognize me," she whines. "Not if we get you a new look." They then stop off at House of Glamour a boutique that could change anyone's appearance. Although it takes them a while Clash is soon to be made to look like a hologram. Brown hair in a bun and a pair of sun glasses. "Perfect, now I have found out from Tech Rat what they're schedule is. First they're going to the Malibu Beach to get pictures of the girls playing volleyball and then the Los Angeles Marine Aquarium. You will wait there for Torch to meet you." she nods and after driving her to the Aquarium Eric then introduces her to the large biker. "Alright remember just a few accidents that's all," he says giving the biker a small envelope. He then gets back in his car and leaving the two to go inside. However as they wait for the targets to arrive back at Malibu Beach Riot has arrived in his limo. He wanted to see first hand how the fashion book was completed. He is soon joined by Lindsey Pierce who asks for a scoop on his relationship with Jerrica Benton.

"So what's this about you and Jerrica anyway Riot?" he looks at her and winks. "What's there to tell a man can change his outlook on what he wants in a woman Lindsey. Besides just dating glamorous woman has its downside." "Yeah I'll bet," she replies in a sarcastic tone. This gets Riot to shrug his shoulders he knew she would never fully understand his motivation. Jem then waves to him, "Riot please join us," she yells to him. "Well it seems Jem is still interested in you Riot." He just shrugs his shoulders as he joins Jem by Richard. "Richard; Soo-mi this is Rory Llewelyn aka. Riot lead singer of the stingers." Raised to chivalrous to a lady the blonde singer immediately takes Soo-Mi's hand and kisses it. Richard's assistant blushes, she then turns to Jem. "Now I can see why you are so attracted to him Jem," she says as Riot winks at her.

"He is charming, now Riot if your looking for Jerrica I heard she was to meet us at the Aquarium." "Thank you Jem," he then winks at her clothes. The pink haired woman was wearing a white top with a multi-colored Bermuda shorts. This gets Riot to wonder how his girlfriend would look in it. Of course the shorts would have to be change to a skirt.

"Yes definitely a skirt," he says to himself. Richard then takes a few more pictures and after finishing up tells the girls to go change. He wanted after they arrived at the Aquarium to have Jem and her friends do the high platform first and then do the sequence with the dolphins and Orcas.


	10. Chapter 10

Fifteen minutes later changing clothes the holograms join Richard and Soo-Mi outside. Instantly Richard asks where Jem is, "Oh Jem had to make a phone call but she'll be out in a few minutes," replies Aja. "Alright the holograms each wearing a concert outfit gets on top of the platform. Aja wearing a pink studded pants outfit; Kimber her rockin' roses outfit; Raya a green and fuchsia pants ensemble; and last but not least Shana wearing a gold star studded fashion. However as they get set with their equipment Riot and Jerrica are alone in the locker room. He watches her fix her white belt of her mini dress.

"I do believe I like this dress Jerrica it suits you perfectly especially how it shows off you legs," he adds pulling her close. "Rory please, I have to join the others." He then turns Jerrica kissing her. A few minutes pass before he pulls back. "I have to be honest my lovely I am somewhat concerned I remember what you told the last time you did this that you almost drown. Please be careful, if not for yourself do it for me." "I will just as not as long the misfits don't try to crash the scene." She then changes into Jem wearing a blue pantsuit with gold fringe joins her friends. Riot is soon to follow he then sees Rio who to looked a bit worried. Jem then gets on top with her friends Richard then starts to take pictures of them. Each shot showing a different pose of the five women. However as Richard gets his telephoto lens out and puts it on the camera Clash and Torch appear. She then sneaks up grabbing the camera forcing Rio and Richard to go after her meanwhile Torch is shaking the metal platform where Jem and her friends that are standing on. Immediately Soo-mi and Riot go to stop him when Robin a trainer at the Aquarium comes out. She had come so she could call the Orcas because of what with the first rock fashion book the Aquarium it would be safer to do the Orcas first and then the dolphins. Nevertheless this is a problem the metal platform begins to shake and by the time Riot is able to remove Torch from it Jem and the holograms fall head first into the pool; but that wasn't the worst part because they were so high the impact stuns them.

By now Richard and Rio have returned although unsuccessful in stopping Clash they join Jerrica's boyfriend who by now has dived into the pool. Richard and Riot not wanting to take any more chances join him. By now Robin has removed the Orcas from the scene with her whistle. A few minutes pass as Richard and Rio get each hologram out of the water but as each hologram is brought up neither one sees Jem. Riot to who had not yet Jem had now surfaced with Raya. He is asked by Rio if he had seen Jem. "No, sorry all I could see was Kimber and Aja." "Yeah and I only saw Shana," adds Richard.

Frustrated by this outburst Riot dives back in he searches frantically the two men were probably too overwhelmed and Rio for the most part forgot Jem now had changed from Jem to Jerrica. "Where are you?" he asks himself. Suddenly he sees her it seemed Jerrica had gotten her foot caught while trying to get away from an orca.

He rushes over and after quickly moving it rushes her to the surface. "Rory!" she then coughs up water. "Richard, he might see me as Jerrica." "Ssh now darling you let me worry about that," however in the back of his mind Riot is shocked his girlfriend had nearly drown and all she cared about was her being exposed. This had to end. Rio then arrives with a towel. "Keep him and Soo-mi distracted Pacheco I want to get Jerrica inside the locker room." Rio nods as he hands Riot the blanket he then wraps Jerrica in it while Rio asks Soo-mi and Richard to help him with the holograms; and as the two are kept occupied by the holograms needing blankets Riot carries his girlfriend inside. He then helps her get out of the wet clothes and into his jacket. "I will tell Richard that Jem was ok she just wanted to return to the mansion and into some dry fresh clothes." She nods. Then after getting her settled in the limo Riot sees the holograms in the locker room. "After you go home and change meet me at Starlight Music later this afternoon we need to talk. This fear of exposure is getting far, far too dangerous and something has to be done about It." he then turns leaving the holograms to wonder what he meant about that statement. Riot then joins his girlfriend in the limo and after taking a warm shower and changing into some warm clothes Jerrica sees Riot waiting for her. He looked very flustered too. Taking her hands in his Riot caresses her cheek.

"I almost lost you today Jerrica and that worries me. You were so worried about being exposed you almost drown." "Yes but I didn't Rory you know that." "Yes but darling don't you see this fear of exposure is forcing you to take to many chances; something must be done." This gets Jerrica to pull away from him. "Rory what are you saying?" she asks him. Yes there were more than a few times she was nearly exposed but what can she do about it. By now she just accepted it as part of the life that she led. Jerrica then turns away even though she had accepted it memories of how close the misfits of nearly exposing her terrified her. She wraps her arms around her waist. Seeing that she was distressed Riot pulls her back against him. "Easy my love I won't let them hurt you; I will never let you go through it and if it does happen I will be by your side no matter what. You will always have me here to protect you." he then rubs her arms over and over. "It'll be ok we just need to make some adjustments to protect you. You must believe that." "I know Rory but what can I do?" "We'll figure out something," he then checks his watch the holograms would have to be back by now. Then after a little bit of coaxing that nothing was going to happen the two get in his limo and drive to Starlight Music where Rio; and the holograms are waiting.

They listen as he expresses his concerns for his girlfriend's safety. That they were taking to many chances with her fearing of her being exposed. "She could have drown today; it has to stop." The group looks at another finally Kimber speaks. "Well I have an idea: why not have Jerrica dye her hair pink that'll solve the problem." This gets the rest of the Holograms to glare at her as if she was nuts. "Kimber that's crazy you can't expect Jerrica to give up who she is," replies Shana. "Oh but everyone loves Jem; my sister knows that and besides it's her fault she is popular this way," she adds glaring at her sister. Jerrica turns facing her sister, "Kimber please let's not start that; I know that you already like me as Jem already but I'm not going to give up my own identity just to please you." "Yes but…" "But nothing," snaps Riot as he leans over the table. "Out of everyone here I think you have no right telling your sister what to do. Between what you said in your diary; not to mention the fact that you have been using your sister you my dear are really out of line." "Yeah I agree Kimber," replied Rio as he took a seat. "Yes but look how she treated you," whined Kimber. "Oh yeah, well look how I treated Jerrica!" Rio snapped back. They then start arguing." After a couple minutes Jerrica gets up her eyes filled with tears. "Enough! I have had it with Jem this and Jem that what about my feelings! I wish I never created Jem in the first place; because of me everything; everyone has gotten messed up. I ruined my relationship with Rio; and now my own sister wishes part of me didn't exist. I'm sure if dad was alive he would probably disown me!" she then turns getting up from her chair. Her arms wrapped around her side. Seeing this Riot comes over and pulls her into his arms. "Nonsense if it had not been for your creation I would never have met you." he then rocks her in his arms and as he does Riot glares at Rio and Kimber who now feel foolish for having the argument that they had. "He's right Jerrica I'm sure your father would have understood," said Shana as she got up going over to her friend. "We'll figure out something I'm sure of it," she said rubbing her friend on the arm. "Yes but what?" "I don't know but we will," said Riot as he lifted her chin. "Trust me on this," he then suggests that they all take a break. Both bands had concerts that night. Actually both groups were performing at the same theatre; Jem first and then the stingers.

A few hours pass and after getting ready for the concert Jem and holograms arrive at Starlight Auditorium. Jem wearing her purple one shoulder mini dress with white ruffles on the bottom; the rest of the holograms wearing their concert clothes that they had worn previously that year; Shana her blue and purple dress. Aja her white and gold vest concert outfit; Kimber her pink and white shirt and skirt outfit; that and of course the pink cape she wore that flowed while she performed; and last but not least Raya who wore a pink and white shapes long sleeve shirt with pink Capri pants. However as the girls get ready to perform unknown to them Clash had arrived at the theatre. She had a plan of becoming the fifth misfit and that was to expose Jem. If she exposed the pink haired bimbo maybe Pizzazz would let her become a misfit. Disguised as her cousin Vivian aka Video the misfit wanna-be was able to get back stage. She wanted to see if she could get on video tape Jem change. Lucky for Clash her Cousin Vivian was out of town on a job; a job that Jem and the Holograms didn't know about. Then after creeping back stage Clash waited for the group to finish their performance and that's when the fake Video got a good look at Riot. She had heard around town and from misfit gossip that Riot was for a while interested in Jem; but now was only interested in Jerrica Benton; Jem's manager. This made Clash suspicious there had to be something more to it. She then waits for the Holograms to leave the dressing room.

"What's he doing here?" she asks herself. "Something was up maybe she could video tape Riot cheating on Jerrica with her Jem!" The fake Video then waited until Riot entered the dressing room and after getting the door ajar watched in shock with the video camera Riot whisper something in Jem's ear. Seconds later a pink light appeared around Jem and in seconds the pink haired beauty changed to Jerrica Benton. Instantly Clash was shocked she couldn't believe Jerrica was Jem! Oh this was perfect now all she had to do was show the misfits;

Clash then turned and ran to leave but as she did she bumped into a page who as trying to get a hold of her so she wouldn't fall grabbed her wig; which came off revealing the purple hair woman's disguise. "Hey aren't you Clash! You work for the misfits!"

"Crap I had better get out of here!" she then pushed past the Paige and ran towards the crowds of fans leaving the auditorium preventing him or anyone else from catching her. Seeing that he had failed the Paige raced back to Jem's dressing room to tell her what happened. By now Jem was Jerrica and Riot was working on removing Jerrica's blue and purple shaped blouse. She moaned in ecstasy as her boyfriend kissed and licked her neck. "This is fun darling isn't it," he whispers huskily in her ear. "Rory we shouldn't be doing this…" her words are muffled by her boyfriend as he kisses her on the lips. He then pushes onto the chair taking off the shirt completely. The blonde singer wanted a little necking time before going on stage with his band. Nevertheless this moment is shattered when they hear the Paige knock loudly on the door. Riot groans, "Yes what is it?" he snaps. "I'm sorry sir, but uh I need to see Jem right away." Jerrica groaned, "Hang on," she then said show time Synergy and changed back to Jem. She then opened the door to see what the Paige wanted.

"I'm sorry Jem but I just caught Clash that Misfit groupie hanging around. I think she had a video camera with her." "I take it you didn't catch her." The Paige lowered his head in guilt. "I'm sorry Jem but she was to fast for me." "It's ok I'm sure there was no harm done." She then closes the door. "Oh this is terrible Rory what am I going to?" "Well first we're not going to panic. After you change back to Jerrica go and meet my driver; then return to my suite I will call Denise after the stingers finish up. have her come up with a press release just in case Clash reveals your secret and no matter what happens I will be by your side." He then kisses her one last time. Riot then escorts his girlfriend now Jerrica Benton to his limo and after making sure his love was on his way to his suite Riot calls over Rio. "I want you to call up Denise my company promoter and ask her to setup a press release for tomorrow." "Uh oh did something happen?" "Yes Clash may have discovered Jem's identity and if Jerrica is to be exposed I want her ass covered just in case." "Got cha," responds Rio. He then after going to the phone calls up Denise to tell her what happened. Although she wasn't surprised this would eventually happen Denise was actually relived. It meant now maybe Jerrica could perform as herself and they wouldn't have to worry about this whole idiotic exposure conspiracy the misfits had concocted to gain Jem's identity.


	11. Chapter 11

However as they are planning a strategic move to protect Jerrica's secret Clash has arrived at the Gabor Mansion and after Matilda the Gabor housekeeper lets her in to see Pizzazz the misfit wanna-be shows the misfits the tape; at least then and only then would they now accept her as a misfit. At first glance the misfits laugh at her but that is short lived when Clash puts in the tape and in seconds the laugher stops as the misfits watch Jem's identity being revealed. "I don't believe it! Jem is Jerrica Benton!" screeches Roxy. "Yeah Yank who would have thought this huh Mate," adds Jetta as she turns to face Pizzazz who was now scheming on how to expose her rival. But first thing was first to get rid of loser Clash. So what if she got the evidence it was the misfits who should show it and get the credit not her! She then turns facing the purple haired woman who was smiling.

"Good work Clash now goodbye," she then and before the purple haired woman can argue the misfits push her towards the door. "Don't call us we'll call you!" they crack at her. She stomps her foot at her idols. "Fine who needs you!" she then runs away with tears falling down her cheeks. The misfits then turn facing their leader. "So what's the plan Pizzazz how do we expose little miss pink hair?" asks Roxy. "Yeah Yank I'm all ears," adds Jetta. "Well for starters tomorrow night on Harriet Horne we're going to give her the exclusive of a lifetime. We're going to announce on her show who Jem is!" the misfits then start laughing hysterically well that is until Pizzazz sees that Stormer isn't laughing herself. "What's with you?" she asks the dark blue haired woman. "Nothing Pizzazz I just don't agree with you that's all and besides I doubt Riot isn't just going to stand there and allow you to humiliate his girlfriend anyway." "Oh yeah, well we'll see about that! By the time I'm through he will be begging to come back to Misfits Music." Pizzazz then rubs her hands together wickedly. Nevertheless Stormer just sits there her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well you can do it without me," she says getting up and walking towards the front door. Immediately Pizzazz tries to stop her but Stormer pushes her away. "I have had up to here harassing Jem so we can gain her identity. So big deal she showed up when she did. If you ask me I'm glad Jem showed up when she did at least she gave us some honest competition." "Oh yeah well I didn't ask you for your opinion miss know it all!" snaps Pizzazz. "And besides I'm in charge and if I say she stole my spotlight then she did!" she screams at Stormer. However the dark blue haired woman doesn't cringe. "Really well you can expose Jem without me cause I'm not going to help you." "At least Jem didn't exploit me just you jerks did. At least she gave me and Kimber a chance when you and the misfits threw me aside. Hell it was Jerrica who saved my life when we were stuck on the island together. The more I think about it I owe her!" Now Pizzazz was furious she wasn't going to let Stormer ruin this for her. "If you won't help us expose Jem I want you out of the misfits. In fact I think you have gone way, way to soft for our image." "Fine I was getting sick of being your lackey anyway." She then walks towards the room where at times she stayed. Stormer then starts packing anything she had there at the mansion. A few minutes later Pizzazz and the other misfits appear. The green haired woman arms folded over her chest.

"And leave the fuchsia dress that belongs to the misfits band!" she snaps at Stormer. "Since you are no longer one of us I don't want you to have it!" "Fine, because I'm sick of this crap. Furthermore I think its mean to go after Jerrica like this and for what because she appeared when she did; because she got Riot to like her before he supposedly liked you. Well not any more I quit!" she then after packing a suitcase pushes past the misfits. Oh now Pizzazz was really mad now. She goes to make a grab for Stormer when suddenly her father appears. "Phyllis what's going on in here?" he asks sternly. "It's simple Mr. Gabor I'm done being your daughter's lackey. In fact just so you know I'm the one that writes for the misfits not your precious daughter. Now if you don't mind I'm outta here." Harvey Gabor turns glaring at his daughter. "Is this true Phyllis?" "So what if it is daddy. I'm the one in charge of the band and besides Stormer is a nobody and if she can't accept what I want I don't her as a misfit. Let her go in fact I think I will tell Eric tomorrow that I fired her." Harvey Gabor can only shake his head. He had to stop Mary somehow. The dark blue haired woman was in his eyes the heart of the group. At least she kept the group level headed. "Mary please wait," she turns facing him. "I never had a very close relationship with my father Mr. Gabor. Because of you it that void was filled and I thank you for that. Now please I have to do this. I can't help your daughter do this to Jem. I just can't." she then turns and after hugging him leaves the Gabor Mansion. Nevertheless once she is gone Harvey Gabor looks at his daughter. He wanted an explanation for what Mary was saying. "What did she mean Phyllis? What was Mary talking about?" "Nothing daddy we're just going to have some fun with little Miss Pink Hair that's all. Isn't that right girls." "Yeah and besides Stormer was just overreacting anyway," adds Jetta. Not sure what else to do with his daughter and although he knew he was going to regret it Harvey Gabor returns to his study. He just hoped whatever Pizzazz had in mind it wouldn't cost him any more money. And as the misfits make their plan meanwhile at Stormer's home the dark blue haired woman calls Starlight Mansion to give Kimber a warning about what the misfits had in store for her sister. A few minutes pass when the red headed musician gets on the phone.

"Oh hi Stormer how are you?" "I'm ok, look Kimber the reason why I called is to warn you that the misfits have Jem on tape showing her changing back to Jerrica. In fact they are going to expose her on Harriet Horne's show tomorrow night." Kimber looks at the phone shocked. She couldn't believe it. "This has to be a joke right?" "I'm sorry it isn't so please warn your sister." Stormer looks at her watch it was late but she wanted to call her brother. She needed to talk to him. She had to figure out what she should do now. There was no way she was going to go back to the misfits and she couldn't just join the holograms. Not after all the problems that she helped the misfits cause. Stormer then hung up and called her brother in England; and as she calls Craig Kimber is calling Riot's suite to tell him what Stormer had just stated.

"So that's their plan then I see," responds Riot. "No I'm glad you called." He then gestures for Jerrica to come over. "Well its going to happen darling you are going to have reveal yourself to the world like it or not." She nods looking worriedly at him. He caresses her cheek. "It'll be ok trust me, now go wait for me on the couch I'll be off in a minute with your sister." Jerrica although still concerned does as her boyfriend asks Riot then gets back on the phone. "Ok Kimber here is what we are going to do. Tomorrow night Jem and the Holograms will be performing on Lindsey Pierce's show; and on that show all of L.A. will get to see the real Jem." "Yes but how is that going to help my sister? Shouldn't we go on Harriet Horne's to? You do know that she is an hour before Lindsey is anyway." "Yes but I don't want to give the misfits any ammunition towards your sister that and I don't trust Harriet. The way that woman operates who knows well she'll try to put my lovely through to get good ratings." "Alright," replies Kimber. "Good, now go tell the rest of the holograms what Stormer told you and let me do the rest." Riot then calls up Lindsey Pierce to see if she would interested getting an exclusive on the real Jem.

"Sure Riot I would love but why now?" "It's complicated I promise they're will be explanation I just can't explain it now." "Alright if you say so." She then hangs up. Riot then goes over and joins his girlfriend on the couch. Convincing her would not be easy. This could easily make her or destroy whatever is left for her career. "Jerrica I need you to trust me alright? By tomorrow evening your identity will over all the airwaves." All Jerrica can do is nod. "Now listen to me tomorrow night after the misfits show this so-called tape you and the Holograms are going to perform and as yourself on Lindsey's show. That and only then will of all L.A. see the real Jem." this gets Jerrica thinking: the real Jem. "You know something Rory I even think I have the perfect song to show the world the real me." Riot smiles at her, "of course you do darling. I always knew you were brilliant that's why you and I are so perfect for each other." He then lifts her chin kissing her passionately on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Nevertheless the following day after going over the press release Jerrica is still very nervous. Her boyfriend soon joins her in Jerrica's office. By now the press release was to be distributed after Jem's identity was revealed. Furthermore Riot's attorney and Jerrica's attorney Jeremy Chase were getting ready to deal with any after math that would come up after Jem was exposed. It was now getting close to five and Jerrica was wearing her Hollywood Jem outfit; a light turquoise blue bustier; red tight pants with stars and a yellow long sleeve jacket.

"You look fantastic darling," says Riot as turns her to face him. "You and the holograms will do fine and no matter what happens I will be with you the whole entire time. Two hours pass and as the gossip flows of Jem's identity being exposed on Harriet Horne's show Jerrica and her friends wait in her dressing room for their cue to go on stage. However as they prepare for whatever nightmare that might happen the misfits with one less member celebrate at a local night club drinking champagne; and as Pizzazz makes a toast she thinks of the wonderful scandal that was to happen to Jem. "And by tomorrow the misfits will be on top and Jem and the little holotwits will be a thing of the past. Oh the scandal of it the sweet scandal and the demise of Jem what a perfect combination!

_Scandal  
I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal)  
Whatever it is, I'll track it down  
And spread it, to everyone in town (a juicy, juicy scandal)   
Scandal  
I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal)  
Scandal   
I love a scandal (a party too hot to handle)  
When I'm on the scent, there's no stopping me  
There's no way you're gonna hide from me, you know  
I'll get the goods on you, my ear is to the ground  
And once I've got the goods on you I'll see it gets around   
I love a scandal  
Scandal  
I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal)  
snoopin' it down and spyin' it out, there's just something I love about a scandal  
I love a scandal (a juicy scandal)  
I love a scandal! _

But that moment was short lived because after Lindsey Pierce spoke to Riot Jerrica's boyfriend whom explained that even though it wasn't what his girlfriend's plan to revealed the way it was nevertheless they had come prepared. "Ladies and Gentlemen I ask you do you honestly think it is fair for my lovely and her friends to experience the heartache of always being harassed by their rivals; and for what to gain who she is. I believe Jerrica yes as Jem at that time expressed it best in an interview that you Lindsey I believe in New York a few years back told you her feelings about her secret. Why she wanted and felt she had a right to a private life." "Yes I remember, in fact I think I have that very interview but I won't show that until after your girlfriend performs." "Yes and I believe its time for me to announce them." Riot then goes on stage to introduce his girlfriend's group. Wearing her Hollywood Jem outfit Jerrica and her friends appear on stage. Kimber wearing a yellow with green palm trees halter top dress; Shana wearing a pale-blue choker dress with a pale-blue shawl. While Aja wore a white tube top jumpsuit with a long sleeve white jacket that had red shapes on it; and last but not least was Raya who wore a blue wrap dress. The group then performed, 'that's not the real me.'

_The girl you saw before, that's not the real me  
The girl who made you sore, that's not the real me  
The girl with her nose in the air, who put you through such agony  
(That's not) That's not the real me (no-o that's not) That's not the real me (no-o) no  
How could I be so unkind? I'd have to be outta my mind  
A girl that's mean and cruel, that's not the real me  
A girl who plays the fool, that's not the real me  
If ever I don't seem to care, Just look into my eyes and you'll see  
(That's not) That's not the real me (no-o) no that's not the real me  
(that's not) no that's not the real me_

The group then after performing joins Riot seated on the couch and after taking a seat next to boyfriend Jerrica clasps her boyfriend's hands as an old interview that Lindsey had with her as Jem that was held after the group had performed Broadway Magic in New York. They listen as Jem expresses that she was an ordinary person like everyone; and even though she did use a stage name like other musicians it didn't make her a bad person. She was just like everyone an everyday normal person. She just wanted to keep her private life private that's all. The screen then darkened and then Lindsey starts the interview asking Jerrica and her friends all kinds of questions. Questions that were not easy to answer but as hard as they were Jerrica explained why she created Jem and the Holograms. That it was mainly to regain her father's music company. That actually she hadn't expected to go as far as it did.

"I originally thought Lindsey were only to do it until we regained Starlight Music but by then the fever caught us. We loved to perform. It was just wonderful. I think I now know what my mother felt when she performed on stage.

I just hope the fans can forgive me for my dishonesty. In many ways I believe the song deception expresses my fears and concerns. Nevertheless if my fans I mean our fans can't accept this I will be more then happy to disappear from the music scene. Jerrica and her friends then wait for that moment to happen; where everything would fall apart. But it doesn't happen. In fact her fans even start shouting her name. Her real name they loved her as Jem or as Jerrica. Furthermore two weeks pass and as Riot expected Jerrica's fans were just as happy to see Jerrica performing as herself. The next problem that they had to deal with was child services. However that problem was solved as well mainly because of the help Mary Philips aka. Stormer; she defended her rival. She felt the misfits had no right to harass Jem. She had every right to keep her identity a secret. Stormer then even continued on to say that was why she left the misfits because she felt it was wrong.

"In fact your honor," she had stated in chambers mainly she didn't want the misfits to learn she was speaking against them. Better to be safe then sorry. "After everything that I helped them to do to her and her friends Jerrica still accepted me. She even helped her sister and me make a record. She is not a bad person like the misfits claim. She cares about her girls. No matter what you hear gossip wise she is not a selfish person. Believe me I know what a selfish person is I worked for one for nearly three years." The Judge agreed but that was just the beginning Jack Sobieski then appeared as a representative of Child Services and he to felt Jerrica wasn't wrong. He believed her and felt she should continue taking care of the Starlight Girls.


	13. Chapter 13

In addition as a bonus he had brought with him Laura Holloway to rejoin the Starlight Girls and by the end of September things had finally calmed down. Even the misfits had found a new keyboardist. Her name was Carmella a.k.a. Sylvia Hunter. They had discovered her after learning she had a fight with Kimber. Sylvia had gotten annoyed listening the Hologram keyboardist complain about her sister. That she was sick of how past the month all the fans cared about was Jerrica this and Jerrica that. The light blue haired musician was so tired of it she gave Kimber a black eye. The two were then kicked out of the nightclub. Carmella a few days later while temporarily performing with another band as their keyboardist was hired on the misfits. There was just one catch though; a catch for a short while Pizzazz had a hard time dealing with. Carmella didn't have any resentment towards Jerrica. Yes she agreed that Jerrica might have over did it by hiding her identity but in her mind Kimber was far, far worse.

"If you ask me," she had stated to the misfits Kimber is much more of a hypocrite. Saying in her songs that she cares about people and that people should work hard. "What does she know about it? All she has ever done in mooch in on her sister's success. If you ask me she no right to complain about her sister being hot as she is," she adds. "Yes but look how Jem stole Riot from me," Pizzazz complained. This got the light blue haired woman just shrug shoulders. "If you ask me you never had him. You just assumed you did." This got Pizzazz mad well that is until she heard about what happened when Kimber had gotten engaged to two different men. "Yeah she got engaged to Jeff Wright first and then to Sean Harrison and all because she wanted a fancy party. If you want me to help you make her look bad I'll be more then happy to do that but that as far as I'll go."

The misfits thought about it and even though Pizzazz would to still give Jem a hard time harassing Kimber was far more fun. She then asked Carmella if she knew anymore juicy gossip about the Hologram's keyboardist. "Yeah sure what would like to hear." From then on when you saw the misfits you saw Carmella. But that was not the only reason Pizzazz wanted Carmella's brother Colin Hunter. He was a babe. Colin was also a light blue hair but his hair was somewhat longer and straighter then his sister. In fact he was two years older then Sylvia; and because of that Pizzazz did whatever possible to stay on Carmella's good side just so she could find a way of meeting Colin. But as Pizzazz schemes to make Colin her man meanwhile and on the second week of October Riot had decided on the night of Jerrica's third biggest concert to propose to her. He had bought a sapphire and diamond engagement ring. That night his love was performing a slow ballad. Wearing a one shoulder blue evening gown; a white bow tied around her waist. Her hair tied pulled back with a light blue bow. She looked positively breathtaking. However as her friends who too were evening gowns finished their song Aja and Shana were first to notice the blonde singer coming on stage. Instantly they stop playing as they watch Riot approach Jerrica. She turns along with Kimber and Raya to see him kneel down before her.

"Jerrica my sweet as you are to me Juliet I am your Romeo. Please give me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage. Nothing would make me happier for me to make you my wife." The audience then applauds as Jerrica takes the ring. Off stage Rio smiles standing next to him was Craig Philips and Hugh Ridley. The two men were there to see Jem and the Holograms perform but that was not all. Craig wanted to see girlfriend and Hugh wanted to give Kimber Stormer's friend a message. Mary was to leave in two days. In fact that very night Craig; Aja; Stormer and Hugh were to dine together. Mary wanted to become good friends with Aja since her brother was very serious about the Asian guitarist. Hugh now her boyfriend who had proclaimed his feelings a week before had convinced her to do this. It wasn't easy but he knew Mary could do it and now that she was to be performing with her brother's band she would be far more happier then she was ever a misfit. The group then dispersed and while Jerrica and Riot went to celebrate Hugh gave me Kimber Stormer's letter. As she read it Kimber took a seat on a stool.

"So she's really leaving huh Hugh?" "Yes and I think it would be best if she did this. Please believe me this was not easy for Mary to decide this. I just think she needs a chance. I hope you understand." "I think so," Kimber then turns to Aja and asks if she would wait a few minutes while she wrote a message to her friend. "Sure I see no reason why not." Kimber then disappeared in the dressing and after five or ten minutes returned with a letter to be given to Stormer. "Please give this to Stormer and tell her I'm glad she is finally happy. That I'm happy she has finally found love." "Sure thing," the three then leave and after picking up Mary at a her home the four go out to the Red Rock Café where they talk until nearly midnight. By the evening's end Aja and Mary have in a way made amends. Aja then gives Mary the letter who after reading it wipes her eyes. "I'm glad Kimber understands I just hope you will forgive me Aja for all I have done in the past. I am sorry for all the mischief I helped the misfits cause you." "Yeah I'm okay," she then extends her hand as a gesture of friendship. The two then hug after returning Mary to her home. Hugh being a friend to both brother and sister stayed at their house.

This made things easier for the British Aristocrat to continue seeing Mary. But he wasn't the only one by now at Riot's suite Jerrica had moved in; and because of Riot's proposal it made their relationship very official. Nevertheless as the two finish making love Jerrica looks up at her fiancé and says to him. "I don't think things could get even better Rory." "Yes I know but I'm sure in time we can find a way." He then leans down kissing her and after both climax in unison the two pull the covers over one another so they can fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
